Timeless 12
by jakesgirl1001
Summary: Part 12 in the timeless sage of Jake and Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**TIMELESS 12**

**Chapter 1**

Sam watched as Jake led Toby up the ramp to the trailer. She was aware of her father coming out of the barn.

"I'm not happy about this, Samantha," Dad told her.

"I used to go camping with them all the time," Sam reminded him.

"That was before," Dad responded.

"Nothing's gonna happen, Dad," Sam assured him. "We're camping out before roundup, is all. They do it all the time and they invited me since Nate's getting married in a couple of weeks."

"It's not right for you to camp with all those boys, Sam," Dad said.

"They're respectful," Sam told him, looking up at him. She could tell he wasn't happy, but Sam wouldn't have missed this for the world. She had missed camping with the Elys and she was now eighteen.

"I can't stop you," Dad gave up.

"No, Dad you can't," Sam put her arm around his waist. "I'll be fine. We'll sit and eat s'mores until we want to throw up tonight. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Jake jumped from the trailer and started putting up the ramp. Bryan helped him. Sam saw Jake glance briefly towards her.

"Bye Daddy," Sam gave him a hug before hurrying towards Jake's Avalanche.

"Jake?" Dad called towards him. "A word."

"Uh oh," Quinn groaned as he grinned. "Jakey's gonna get it now."

Jake didn't hesitate going towards Wyatt. The two men stood, talking cowboy style. Neither looked at the other, toeing the dirt with their boot as they talked. Every once in awhile Jake would nod, very serious. Finally the two men shook hands and Jake started back towards them.

"In the truck," Jake hissed as he walked by her.

Sam knew he wouldn't stop and discuss it with her father there. She turned to wave once more at her father before climbing in the backseat where she sat between Quinn and Bryan. Nate got into the passenger seat as Jake slid onto the driver's seat.

Jake started his Avalanche and carefully backed up before pulling out, going over the bridge and onto the road.

"So what did Wyatt have to say?" Nate asked.

"He's not happy," Jake answered.

"Well duh, Jakey," Quinn laughed. "Would you be happy if your daughter was camping with four guys?"

"I can answer that," Sam giggled. "The answer is no."

"No Brat, the answer is _heck_ no," Jake chuckled. "Our daughter isn't going camping with any guys. She's being locked in her room until she's thirty."

The other four laughed.

"Just remember, she'll be Sammy's daughter," Bryan reminded him.

"Yeah, good luck telling her no or even heck no," Nate laughed.

"That's it, we're having all boys," Jake grinned at Sam in the rearview mirror.

"Oh like that's better," Sam scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You forget I grew up with you guys."

"We had fun on our camping trips, huh?" Bryan put his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, especially the rope swing," Sam agreed.

"You were always too chicken to go on the rope swing alone," Quinn reminded her.

"I was not," Sam refuted. "I didn't have the strength."

"Yet you had the strength to grab onto Jakey that time," Nate started to laugh.

The other three started to laugh also, though Jake groaned as he did so.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"One time when you got dunked and you grabbed Jake's, uh…," Bryan broke off.

"Appendage," Nate finished for him. The guys started laughing again.

"Oh I did not," Sam scoffed.

"Oh yes you did," all four guys contradicted her.

"That's when Jakey called dibs," Quinn laughed. The other three were laughing hysterically as they remembered.

Sam blushed. "Did I really?"

"Yep," Bryan laughed. "We still talk about that one."

"Oh my gosh," Sam blushed beet red, causing all four guys to hoot at her. She gave Jake a dirty look in the rearview mirror, but he just grinned back at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Did I really?" Sam murmured to Jake after they arrived. His brothers were backing the horses out of the trailer.

"Yeah," Jake grinned. "That's when I knew I loved you."

Sam's mouth formed an O and she slugged his arm.

Jake rubbed the arm, laughing softly at her outrage.

"How old was I?" Sam wondered.

"I think it was your first time camping with us, so about five or six?" Jake answered.

"Oh my gosh," Sam blushed. Jake put his arm around her shoulders.

"Brat, you were young, innocent and had no idea," Jake reminded her. "Don't worry about it."

Sam looked up at him and he chuckled at the look she gave him.

"Though I thought you were going to break it off," Jake grinned his annoying tomcat in the sun smug grin.

Sam groaned and Jake kissed her temple as he chuckled.

"Humph," she crossed her arms over her chest. "So what did Dad say to you?"

"He wanted to remind me that you're young," Jake told her.

"Oh he didn't," Sam grumbled. "I'm eighteen!"

"He's your father," Jake shrugged. "Of course he's going to tell the guy you're seeing to mind himself."

Sam's mouth formed an O again.

"No, he didn't," she squeaked out.

"Not in so many words, no," Jake shook his head. "But the message was still the same."

"Oh my gosh," Sam was mortified.

"Don't worry about it, Brat," Jake assured her. "He's a protective father. I won't be any different and yes I am locking our daughter in her room until she's thirty."

"Good luck with that," Sam huffed.

"We'll adopt out the girls and just keep the boys," Jake teased and chuckled when she turned on him.

"Come on you two," Nate teased. "Time to set up camp."

"Yeah, yeah," Jake pretended to grouch as he took Sam's hand and walked over to where his brothers were.

Sam started taking gear out of the back of Jake's Avalanche. She tossed their sleeping bags on the ground near where Bryan was building a ring out of stone for their fire.

"Did you bring s'mores, Sammy?" Quinn asked.

"Yep," Sam nodded. "It's not camping unless we pig out on s'mores."

"You still burn your marshmallows?" Nate wondered with a grin.

"I like them well done," Sam corrected. She saw Jake bending near Toby and went over to see what he was doing.

"Hobbles," Jake told her. "He's not used to us yet so I'd prefer not to lose him in the middle of the night."

"They won't hurt him," Sam was almost afraid to ask.

"Nah," Jake shook his head as he fastened them. "He just can't wander, but he can eat, sleep and do anything else he needs to do."

"You don't hobble the others?" Sam looked down at Witch's, Chip's, Rocky's and Bramble's feet.

"No," Jake stood up. "They won't go anywhere."

"Next year we won't have to hobble Toby either," Sam predicted.

"Prolly not," Jake nodded. "You spend the summer on his back and he'll figure out he's yours."

"Thank you again for him," Sam leaned in to kiss him.

"You're welcome," Jake smiled against her mouth. "I'm just glad you like him."

"How could I not?" Sam looked at him and Jake knew she wasn't talking about the horse.

She smiled a sexy, sensuous womanly smile and Jake was totally hooked. He loved this woman and he didn't care who knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sam shared Jake's sleeping bag that night. She waited until she thought his brothers were asleep before she rolled on top of him.

"Brat," Jake whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Oh come now Jake. Do I have to spell it out for you?" Sam whispered back, pressing her lips against his.

They lay together afterwards, arms around the other in Jake's sleeping bag. They kissed tenderly, gently as their bodies recovered.

"I love you baby," Jake reached up to brush back a lock of her auburn hair.

"I love you too," Sam smiled softly at him.

She was beautiful by firelight. She was always beautiful to him, but the way the fire lit up her reddish-brown hair and cast shadows on her face was breathtaking.

Sam rolled over next to him and he tucked her into his side. She was asleep within minutes.

Jake didn't fall asleep right away. He loved the feel of her in his arms. He glanced over at his brothers and didn't believe they were asleep for a second.

Sam moved closer into him and Jake couldn't help the sigh as he shut his eyes. He wanted to sleep with her like this for the rest of his life. He needed to feel her in his arms like this for the rest of his life.

"I love you," Jake barely breathed, tightening his arms around Sam when she sighed and nuzzled into his neck as she slept.

Jake didn't remember falling asleep, but he woke up about an hour before sunrise. Sam was still naked and sleeping in his arms.

He hated to wake her, but they all needed to get up and get ready before everyone else arrived. All Jake needed was for Wyatt to arrive and see Sam naked and sleeping in Jake's sleeping bag with him. He shivered at the thought.

Jake glanced over at his brothers and saw they were still sleeping. Perfect. Now would be the perfect time for Sam to get up and get dressed.

"Wake up, Brat," Jake shook her gently, whispering in her ear.

"Hmm," Sam murmured, ignoring his telling her to wake up.

Jake grinned. She was notoriously not an early riser.

"Come on, Brat," Jake shook her a bit harder. "Time to wake up."

"Why?" Sam mumbled. One of her eyes opened and tried to focus on him.

"Wyatt should be here soon," Jake told her.

Both of her eyes opened and she lifted her head.

"He might be upset," Sam made the understatement of the year.

"You think?" Jake chuckled.

"Well maybe just a little," Sam giggled softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Jakey, Jakey," Nate shook his head at his younger brother as the guys cleaned up the campsite before everyone else arrived.

Jake glanced at Nate and knew he had heard Jake and Sam making love either during the night or this morning. Or both.

"You try sleeping with her," Jake grinned.

"I would, but I'm getting married in a couple of weeks," Nate laughed. "If not for that, I'd take you up on your offer."

Jake laughed.

"Made me miss Debi," Quinn murmured. "She better plan on coming on roundup from now on."

"Vanessa will be," Nate declared. "Unless she's pregnant, she'll be with me."

"Not right for the youngest to be gettin' more than the rest of us," Bryan stated with a grin.

"What are you going to do once Wyatt shows up?" Quinn asked his youngest brother.

"Not sure yet," Jake shrugged. "More than likely, nothing."

"She normally shares a tent with Grace," Nate nodded. "It might be difficult sleeping with her under those conditions."

Jake nodded.

"Speaking of which," Bryan looked up as the caravan of vehicles turned onto the road and started pulling in.

Jake looked towards Sam, already missing her. They would be together on roundup for two weeks, but not together. It was going to be hard on him. He wanted to be with her all the time. Jake sighed to himself.

Sam went towards the others, glancing once at Jake. They exchanged looks, each telling the other what spending the night together had meant to them.

"Hi honey," Dad greeted her.

"Where's Brynna?" Sam asked. "Is she okay?"

"She was sick this morning," Dad told her.

"She was?" Sam raised her eyebrows.

Dad nodded, confirming that they hoped she was pregnant.

"That's great, Dad," Sam tried to mean it. She fought a blush. "Did Cody stay home too?"

"Brynna wanted him with her," Dad explained. Sam nodded.

"That's too bad, I know he was looking forward to coming this year," Sam said.

"He can come next year or do the fall roundup," Dad shrugged, reminding Sam that she wouldn't be around for the fall roundup this year. Sam frowned.

"Guess I better go see if Gram needs my help before we start out, huh?" Sam murmured, starting towards the white van which served as the chuck wagon.

"Hi Gram," Sam greeted her grandmother.

"Samantha," Gram smiled at her. "Did you have a good night?"

"Yes," Sam smiled back. "We pigged out on s'mores. So much so I thought I was going to be sick."

Gram frowned. "Oh that sounds like fun."

"It was," Sam laughed.

"How's your horse?" Gram looked towards the Paint.

"I love him, Gram," Sam couldn't help the huge smile. "I can't wait to ride him all day and see how he goes."

"Just be careful, honey," Gram warned her.

"I will, Gram," Sam promised.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sam was smiling. Sam was actually smiling so much she was beaming. She couldn't help it. She was riding Toby and absolutely loved him.

He was so long-legged he was smooth at both a walk and a trot. Sam loved Ace, but he had the most jarring trot she had ever ridden. Toby's was so smooth she could actually sit in the saddle during it without worrying about her teeth being shaken loose.

Jake saw the smile as he walked his mare towards her at the back of the herd.

"Hey," Sam greeted him with a brilliant smile.

Jake couldn't help but smile back at her. "You look beautiful."

Sam flushed knowing she had dirt on her face.

"You have to know that a little dirt on your face doesn't matter to me," Jake told her.

Sam blushed with pleasure. "You are very sweet."

Jake darkened and Sam grinned.

"How's he doing for you?" Jake nodded at her horse.

"Oh Jake!" Sam was fairly buzzing with excitement. "He's wonderful. Thank you so much."

"You look very comfortable," Jake remarked with a smile.

"I try not to look down," Sam laughed. "I feel like I'm on the back of an elephant or something just as tall. A skyscraper."

Jake chuckled. "He's only fifteen one."

"Maybe, but to me he's huge," Sam said. "It's a long way to the ground if I fall off."

"Maybe I should have put superglue on your saddle?" Jake teased.

"Maybe," Sam responded.

"You haven't fallen in a long time," Jake reminded her.

"No, I haven't," Sam nodded. "Maybe I'm finally becoming a decent rider."

"You've always been a decent rider," Jake argued. "You've just had a couple of accidents." He frowned.

"You're not at fault, Jake," Sam insisted.

Their eyes met and finally he nodded.

"I enjoyed camping last night," Sam changed the subject.

Just like that, Jake's eyes darkened as he looked at her. Sam's mouth ran dry.

"My gosh, Jake," Sam gasped. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Jake murmured.

"I'm not sure I can go two weeks without you," Sam told him.

"We have," Jake reminded her.

"Yeah, but not when we've been this close to each other," Sam sighed. "It's different when you're five hours away."

Jake nodded. "Wanna head to Reno?"

Sam gave him a look.

"If I thought you were serious, I'd turn Toby around," Sam said.

Jake gave a long-suffering sigh. "I wish we could."

"Me too," Sam sighed with him.

He reached over with his hand and Sam took it. They rode together, holding hands for awhile, not having to say anything to each other.

"I love you," Jake finally said.

"You need to go back," Sam guessed.

"Yeah," Jake nodded.

"Well it's not like you're going back to Elko," Sam smiled.

"Not this time," Jake smiled back.

"I'll see you later," Sam leaned over and Jake kissed her.

"Definitely," he told her.

Sam watched as he urged Witch away from her. She watched his hard thighs in the saddle and couldn't help the sigh. He certainly was a handsome man and he was all hers.

Sam's face broke out into a broad smile once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

That night after her nighthawking shift, Sam was restless and couldn't sleep. Quietly as not to disturb or wake Gram, Sam crawled out of her sleeping bag, put on her clothes and left the tent.

She let her eyes adjust to the darkness. Nobody else was around. She knew there was a nighthawking shift with the cattle, but they weren't close to where everyone else was sleeping.

Sam made her way into the darkness. She knew there was a crop of trees nearby and that's where she headed.

She tripped over something and fell to her knees.

"Sheesh, I can't even walk," Sam grumbled to herself as she picked herself off and kept going. She finally ran into a tree and fell to her butt with a laugh.

"Guess I found them," she giggled. Sam was glad nobody else was around to see her stumbling around in the dark.

"I guess our kids will have to inherit the stealthy genes from me, huh?" his deep voice startled her. She opened her mouth to scream and Jake clapped his hand over her mouth. Sam bit his hand and swatted his hand away.

"Gosh, scare me to death why don't you," she huffed. "No wonder Flick shot you."

Jake chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. She sighed as he brought her up against his hard chest.

"You couldn't sleep either?" he asked.

"No, I'm restless for some reason," Sam stood on her tiptoes to kiss his jaw.

"Come on, let's sit for awhile," Jake said, sitting with his back against one of the trees.

"Do you know how irritating it is that you can see in the dark?" Sam asked, feeling for him so she could sit down next to him.

As she sat, he brought her to sit between his knees, her back against him. He wrapped his arms around her chest, his chin resting on top of her head.

Jake felt her sigh as she settled in against him. "Are you warm enough?"

"For now," she answered him.

They sat together without speaking for awhile.

"I love sitting between your knees like this," Sam told him. "I feel so protected."

"You are protected," Jake murmured.

Both felt the contentment of being with the other.

Sam fell asleep against him and Jake held her.

The two of them slept up against the tree all night, Jake's arms around her keeping her warm and safe. He woke her up just before everyone else would be getting up and she hurried towards camp. Jake went around to the other side of camp to slip into the tent with his brothers.

"Samantha," Gram saw her. "You're up early."

Sam started, but recovered quickly. "I had a hard time sleeping."

Gram nodded. "The first night can be like that."

"Can I help you with breakfast?" Sam quickly changed the subject.

"No," Gram shook her head. "Everything's done. You go wash up if you need to." Gram took in Sam's messed up hair. Sam figured out what Gram was looking at and tried to tame her hair with her hands.

"Maybe I better brush my hair?" Sam wondered.

"Maybe," Gram agreed and Sam made her escape.

_Good thing Jake had the good sense to go back to camp separately_, Sam thought.

Sam practically ran to the tent and went through her stuff looking for a brush. She was thankful when she found one. Sam pulled it through her tangled hair and wrapped a band around her hair to put it in a ponytail.

When she came out of the tent, Jake and his brothers were in line getting something to eat. Jake looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes softening immediately.

"Come on, come on," Quinn teased. "You can see her anytime. You're holding up the line."

Jake gave his older brother a dirty look though he heard Sam's soft giggle along with Bryan's and Nate's laugh.

"Sammy's taking cuts," Bryan gave Sam a small shove.

"Beauty before age," Nate told him with a grin.

"In that case," Bryan took cuts in front of Nate. Nate gave Bryan a lot harder shove than Bryan had given Sam.

Quinn turned to see what was going on behind him and Sam cut in front of Quinn and picked up a plate.

"Hey," Quinn caught her. "That's not fair, Sammy."

"Nate said 'beauty before age'," Jake reminded his brother, letting Sam go in front of him.

She smiled up at him, telling him with her eyes how much she'd like to kiss him. Jake's smile was soft as he looked down at her and the two of them remembered their time spent together the night before.

"Thank you," she whispered to him.

"For?" Jake asked, his voice also a whisper.

"Holding me last night," Sam told him, still whispering.

"Why thank me?" Jake smiled at her. "I enjoyed it too."

Sam blushed, but nodded.

"You blush at the strangest times," Jake chuckled, adding eggs to his plate.

He lifted his plate out of the way when Sam turned to hit him.

"Samantha Anne," Gram tsked, admonishing her granddaughter. "You shouldn't hit Jake."

Sam groaned as she rolled her eyes, knowing she was going to get teased.

"Listen to your grandmother, Brat," Jake grinned his annoying tomcat in the sun grin at her.

Sam stuck her tongue out at him and went back to adding food to her plate. She heard Jake's chuckle behind her and she couldn't help the smile that quirked her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Samantha," Dad got her attention from where she was sitting with Jake and his brothers. She looked up at her father.

"Make sure you wear chaps today," Dad said. "We're going through some rough country."

"Okay," Sam told him.

Dad glanced at Jake before giving Sam a nod.

"Did you bring chaps?" Jake asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Yes," Sam answered. "They're in my bag.

"You had chaps and you didn't model them for us?" Quinn complained.

"I don't see yours," Sam sassed him back.

"Oh you will, Sammy," Quinn grinned at her.

"Oh gosh are you going to be wearing a hammock?" Sam groaned.

Jake, Nate and Bryan snorted.

"My hammock days are over," Quinn reminded her. "There's nothing between me and my jeans now."

Sam spewed coffee, not noticing Jake's look at Quinn.

"You're not wearing…," Sam couldn't continue. She couldn't help looking down at Quinn's lap.

"Only me and Levi know for sure, Sammy," Quinn winked at her.

"Oh for…," Jake grumbled at Quinn. "You are so full of it."

"Yes Jakey, I am," Quinn grinned.

Sam blushed. She heard Bryan chuckle. She looked up at him and he was grinning at her also.

"I should hit all of you," Sam hissed at them.

"Why me?" Jake asked.

"You're related to them," Sam told him.

"Not by choice," Jake chuckled and his brothers laughed.

"That's right, Jakey's adopted," Nate said.

"You're the one marrying your brother, Sammy," Quinn reminded her.

"Who else am I supposed to marry?" Sam asked. "You?"

"Well you should have spoken up before I set a date with Debi," Quinn teased, putting his arm around her. "I'd break her heart if we ran off together now."

Jake glared at him.

"Oh and I suppose Jakey'd be a tad pissed off too," Quinn grinned towards his brother.

"I love you Quinn, but you'd drive me crazy," Sam shook her head, setting off all four of the Ely brothers.

"She knows you pretty well," Bryan laughed at his twin.

"You'd all drive me crazy," Sam grinned at Bryan.

"Yet, you're marrying our little brother," Nate pointed out.

"He drives me crazy too, but less than you guys do," Sam stuck out her tongue.

"Gee, thanks Brat," Jake chuckled.

"Come on people, we're burning daylight," Dallas shouted.

"Shoot, I still have to put my chaps on," Sam scrambled to her feet, taking her plate to Gram and then running towards her tent.

She grabbed her chaps and came back out of the tent, stopping to buckle them on.

"Dang, Sammy," Bryan was watching her.

"What?" Sam looked up.

"Whoa, black leather?" Quinn almost ran into his brother.

"What's wrong with them?" Sam buckled the chaps across her belly.

"Black leather?" Bryan's eyes were dark as he looked her over.

Jake was coming out of his tent, his spurs chiming. He glanced over at Sam and his brothers and his jaw dropped. My gosh, she looked hot in those chaps. They emphasized her magnificent behind.

Sam saw the heat in Jake's eyes and blushed. Jake looked at his brothers and they stopped ogling his fiancée to go catch their horses.

"I like, Sammy," Quinn winked at her before he went.

"I'll be dreaming of black leather tonight," Bryan chuckled, following his twin.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are in those?" Jake pointed.

Sam blushed, but she smiled a very womanly, sensuous smile in his direction.

"Do you realize that your chaps enhance your, uh…," Sam looked at his groin.

Jake stepped closer to her and Sam's smile grew as she looked at him under her lashes.

"Do me a favor," Jake whispered directly into her ear.

"What's that?" Sam shivered.

"Wear those for me sometime without your jeans underneath," Jake looked down at her.

"I will if you will," Sam raised her eyebrows.

"You're on, Brat," Jake's eyes made her flush with heat.

"Oh _you're_ on, cowboy," Sam's eyes gave it right back to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sam was resting in the Ely tent with the guys after dinner and before their nighthawking shift. The four Elys were playing cards. Sam was lying on Jake's sleeping bag, rolled on her side and watching the game. She could tell they were all cheating.

"Sure you don't wanna play, Sammy?" Nate asked throwing down a card.

"Nah, you guys cheat too much," Sam teased.

"She _does_ know us," Bryan laughed, picking up Nate's card and tossing another into the pile.

Sam chuckled as she yawned. She shut her eyes and was soon asleep. Jake looked down at her and couldn't help the smile.

"She sleeping?" Quinn asked.

Jake looked up at his brother and nodded.

"How sweet did she look in those chaps the other day," Bryan said.

"You gonna make her wear them all the time, Jakey?" Nate asked with a grin.

"If I can," Jake chuckled.

"How's she doing with Toby?" Quinn wondered, throwing down a card.

"Good," Jake picked up Quinn's card and threw down another. "She's not having a bit of trouble with him, except getting on his back."

"He's smaller than Witch," Nate pointed out.

"Yeah, but she struggles to get on Witch sometimes too," Bryan said, picking up Quinn's card.

"Maybe you should have gotten her a miniature horse," Quinn laughed.

"Or picked a taller girlfriend," Nate teased.

Jake laughed with his brothers. They all knew there never had been anyone else but Sam for him.

A little while later, Sam had moved closer to Jake, curling her body around him. Her arm was flung over his thigh as she slept.

Nate, Quinn and Bryan could see on Jake's face how much he loved the fact that Sam was sleeping next to him like this. Their eyes met and they grinned to each other.

"Too bad she can't sleep in here at night, huh?" Nate asked his youngest brother.

"Some day," Jake responded.

"Four years though," Bryan reminded him.

"Seems like a lifetime," Quinn murmured.

"It's already been a lifetime," Nate said.

The other three nodded, smiling.

"I'll never forget how she kicked that racist guy at the fair," Jake's smile grew warm. "Then we ran like heck."

"She was so afraid on the Ferris wheel," Quinn remembered, his smile equally as warm. "Then she opened her eyes and didn't look down and found out she enjoyed it."

The others nodded.

"Darn you, Jakey," Bryan cursed his brother but he was smiling.

"For what?" Jake looked at Quinn's twin.

"Dibbing her the first day," Bryan teased.

"I think we dibbed each other," Jake shrugged.

"When it's meant to be, it's meant to be," Nate said.

"And it was definitely meant to be," Quinn replied.

Bryan nodded. Jake resisted the urge to touch her hand. His thigh felt warm where she touched him.

"You're a lucky man, Jake," Bryan told him.

"Yeah, I am," Jake couldn't disagree. He loved her with his soul and knew she felt the same. It made his life worthwhile to have her love like this. She had wrapped herself around his heart. Jake would be lost without her.

He felt a chill and shivered.

"You okay, Jake?" Nate had noticed.

"Yeah," Jake murmured. He had felt like someone had walked over his grave for a moment. It had spooked him and he didn't like it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Sam," Dad called to her. Sam stopped gathering her things and looked up at him. "Are you coming with us or going home with Jake?"

Sam looked over at Jake who glanced at her.

"Jake," Sam looked back at her father. Dad nodded, his eyes flicking to Jake.

"See you at home then," Dad told her.

"Are you coming home with me?" Jake asked, coming closer to her.

"To stay?" Sam smiled at him.

"I wish," Jake said. "Mom always has a large dinner to welcome us home."

"Are you sure that would be okay?" Sam asked.

"Sure, why not?" Jake shrugged.

"I don't want to intrude," Sam said.

Jake gave her an amusing look.

"Brat, we're getting married in four years," Jake teased. "You're family. You're not intruding."

"Yes, she is," Quinn grinned at her as he walked by with his sleeping bag.

Sam stuck her tongue out at his back. Jake snorted. Quinn heard the snort and turned around just as Sam sucked the tongue back into her mouth. Jake bit back a laugh as Sam looked innocently at Quinn.

"Something tells me I missed something," Quinn laughed.

"Nah," Sam smiled as she shook her head. "You?"

Quinn stuck his tongue out at Sam before turning and going to Jake's truck to put his sleeping bag into the back. When he was done, he gave Sam a look and she knew he was going to do something. He started to run towards her. Sam dropped her bag and took off running in the other direction. She was no match for Quinn and she was screaming insults at him over her shoulder as he caught her.

She kicked and screamed as he threw her over her shoulder.

"She doesn't weight much," Quinn remarked. "Now what to do with her."

"Throw her in the river," Bryan called.

"What?" Sam yelled. "I'm never speaking to you again, Bryan Ely."

"Put her down?" Jake suggested.

"Nah, that's no fun, Jake," Quinn shook his head.

Sam pounded her fists on his butt.

"I think there's a mosquito buzzing around," Quinn tried to look confused.

"Put me down, you moron," Sam yelled, still pounding her fists on his butt.

"Does anyone hear anything?" Quinn spun in a circle to look at Nate.

"You hammock stuffer," Sam screamed with laughter.

That got all four guys laughing.

"Now Sammy, I've told you a million times, I don't need to stuff the hammock," Quinn explained patiently as if to a child.

"Anyone missing some socks?" Sam's peal of laughter rang out.

Jake barked out a laugh as he started loading horses.

"Samball," Quinn announced and Sam squealed. Bryan came running up and Quinn tossed her to his twin. The two of them ran across the range tossing her back and forth between them.

"One of these days they're going to drop her," Nate stood next to Jake as they watched.

"They better not," Jake warned, his eyes getting hard.

"They'll be eighty years old and still playing Samball," Nate laughed.

Jake chuckled as he nodded, watching his brothers passing his fiancée to each other. Sam's laughter was loud as was Quinn's and Bryan's.

"We need to play football," Nate suggested. "Maybe when we get home tonight."

"You just want to stare at her butt," Jake's mouth twitched.

"I'm getting married in a few days," Nate reminded his little brother. "After that, my wife might get upset if I stare at Sam's butt."

"Your wife," Jake shook his head and Nate grinned.

"Sounds kinda strange, huh?" Nate said.

"Yeah it does," Jake agreed. "I'm still getting used to the term fiancée."

"Next up will be Quinn, then Kit and Adam," Nate murmured. "Then you or Bryan, depending if Bryan finds someone."

"He will," Jake was sure.

"Just be careful he doesn't steal Sammy," Nate laughed as Bryan slung her over his shoulder.

"He's tried," Jake shrugged. "It's not gonna happen."

"No," Nate agreed, shaking his head. "She loves you a lot. It's pretty easy to see that."

"I love her a lot too," Jake reluctantly tore his gaze away from Sam to glance at Nate who had clapped a hand on his youngest brother's shoulder.

"It's pretty easy to see that too," Nate told him.

Jake nodded knowing it was true.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sam was adding the finishing touches to her hair as she waited for Jake to pick her up to take her to Nate's wedding. Dad hadn't been happy that Sam planned on staying in Nixon with the rest of the Elys overnight. She had packed a small bag with a change of clothes in it.

She was wearing the dark green dress she had worn to the prom right now. Jake hadn't seen her in it and she really hadn't time to buy a new one.

"Sam!" Dad yelled up the stairs. "Jake's here."

"Okay, thanks," Sam shouted from the bathroom. She shut off the curling iron, took one last look at herself, was satisfied and went in her room to grab her bag.

She heard Dad and Jake's voices as she came down the stairs, but they were talking too quietly for her to hear their actual words. She hoped Dad wasn't getting after Jake because Sam was spending the night.

"We'll be along in a couple of hours," Dad was saying to Jake.

Jake nodded, but his attention now shifted to Sam. She could see in his eyes that he liked what he saw. She felt shy around him and blushed, looking away.

Jake was stunned at how gorgeous Sam was. _My gosh, did that word actually cross his brain?_

Sam thought Jake was extremely handsome in the tuxedo he was wearing to stand up with Nate in his wedding. She hadn't seen him wear one before. It gave her a preview of what Jake would look like at their wedding, and Sam liked what she saw.

"Your family is staying at the Hughes Hotel in Nixon?" Dad went on.

"Yes," Jake nodded. "My parents got rooms for everyone and for Sam."

Sam was surprised and it was obvious that Dad was surprised as well.

"Oh," Dad glanced at Sam. "You look beautiful, honey."

"Thanks Dad," Sam murmured.

"We'll see you soon," Dad gave her a kiss on her cheek and left the kitchen.

"Ready?" Jake asked.

Sam nodded. He opened the front door for her and waved her through.

Jake glanced over at her as they walked to his Avalanche.

"You are beautiful, Samantha Anne," Jake told her.

"Thanks," Sam blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" Jake asked, opening the passenger door for her.

Sam shook her head, not able to tell him. She climbed in and Jake stood outside watching her.

"What?" Sam asked, self-conscious.

"You are beautiful, Samantha Anne," Jake said again.

Sam shook her head.

"Don't argue with me, Brat," Jake raised an eyebrow. "You are so beautiful people are going to be looking at you and not Vanis."

"Jake," Sam groaned, blushing again.

"It's the truth," Jake responded. He shut the passenger door and went around to the driver's side and slid in behind the wheel. "You are so beautiful, Brat."

"You look very nice in your tux," Sam tried to take the attention off of her.

Jake darkened as Sam knew he would.

"Who are you standing up with?" Sam asked as Jake started the truck and pulled out of the River Bend yard.

"One of Vanessa's sisters," Jake answered. He glanced at Sam. "She pales next to you."

"Jake," Sam groaned.

Jake grinned at her and Sam stuck out her tongue at him. They relaxed, knowing that even though they were dressed up, it was still them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Sammy!" Bryan greeted her at the church. "You look great."

"Thanks Bryan," Sam smiled at him. "No Samball. I'm in a dress."

Bryan and Jake snorted.

"If you weren't in a dress?" Bryan asked.

"Then maybe," Sam grinned at him. She turned to Jake. "Where should I go?"

"Just hang out with us until people start to arrive," Jake shrugged.

"Sammy!" Quinn's voice made them all turn. She saw Adam and Kit behind him.

"Kit," Sam went forward to give him a hug.

"Sammy," Kit gave her a bear hug. "My goodness you're all grown up and beautiful." Sam flushed with pleasure.

"I've missed my oldest brother," Sam told him.

"Your oldest brother missed you too," Kit kissed her cheek, looking at Jake over her shoulder.

Jake was watching, but didn't seem overly concerned as he had in the past. Kit thought that Jake must be comfortable now and confident about Sam's feelings for him. Kit grinned at his youngest brother, who raised an eyebrow at Kit.

"Hi Adam," Sam threw her arms around him.

"Hey Sammy," Adam gave her a kiss. "You and Jakey need to come visit before you two head back to school. Maybe go wall climbing?"

"I'd love to," Sam glanced back at Jake who nodded.

"Where's Nate?" Jake asked.

"Hyperventilating in the pastor's room," Kit grinned.

The other four Ely brothers laughed. Sam frowned at them all.

"He loves Vanis," Sam said.

"Sure he does, but I think right about now he wishes he would have come visit me in Reno and elope," Adam chuckled.

Sam swatted him and the guys laughed again.

"What is it about guys not liking weddings?" Sam wondered.

"Oh we like weddings," Bryan put his arm around her shoulder. "Just not our own."

Sam slugged his arm. Then she turned on Jake.

"What do you expect me to say?" Jake asked. "I'm not stupid, Brat." He gave her a lopsided grin.

"Am I supposed to sit in the girlfriend section or something?" Sam asked.

"Is there a girlfriend section?" Quinn wondered.

"There prolly should be," Kit said. "Cricket's coming with Mom."

"Really?" Sam's smile lit up her face.

"You'll like her, Sammy," Kit predicted.

"Of course, I will," Sam was sure. "She loves you and that makes her special in my book."

Jake smiled softly at the love of his life. She cared so much about all of them, which was one of the reasons why they all loved her too.

"I guess I better go and rescue Nate," Adam grinned. It was Adam who was Nate's best man.

"I think we all need to go," Kit said. He, Adam, Quinn and Bryan started towards the sanctuary of the church.

"I'll see you later," Jake told Sam.

Sam stood on her tiptoes and put her arms around his neck, nibbling on his lips. Jake kissed her briefly.

"I love you," Jake couldn't help telling her.

"I love you too," Sam said against his mouth.

"I'm looking forward to the day we get married," Jake made sure she knew.

"No eloping at Adam's?" Sam grinned.

"Well, I haven't ruled it out," Jake grinned back at her.

Sam laughed huskily.

"I didn't think so," she told him. "You go ahead. I'll find the others and sit with them."

Jake nodded, gave her another kiss and followed his brothers.

Sam watched him walk away from her, not able to stop the smile on her face as she looked at him. My goodness, he was hawt! Sam giggled to herself. She loved him a lot and it was just a bonus that he was so handsome.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sam found Debi and Adam's girlfriend Sherri in the church. A few people had started to arrive by then.

"Hey Sam," Debi looked up as Sam slid into the row.

"Hi Debi, Hi Sherri," Sam smiled at them both. "Are you taking notes, Debi? It will be you and statue boy in a few months."

Debi snorted. "He's threatened to wear his hammock."

Sam's giggle burst out of her before she put her hand over her mouth.

"Adam told me all about Quinn and his museum work," Sherri was smiling on the other side of Debi.

"I was shocked when I realized it was him," Sam told her. "When I did, I looked up at him and he had the nerve to wink at me."

The three women started to laugh.

"Hey," Jen was there and they moved over to let her in the row. "What's funny?"

"We're talking about finding out it was Quinn at the exhibit," Sam told her.

"Oh Lordy," Jen giggled. "I'll remember that for the rest of my life."

"We were like, 'is he…'," Sam began.

"'Naked?'" Jen finished.

Debi and Sherri snorted.

"'Is that his…'," Sam said.

"'Uh yeah'," Jen responded.

The four of them were holding onto each other as they laughed and Sam wiped the tears from her eyes.

The church was starting to fill up so the women tried to control their laughter. Sam looked up to see Maxine being brought down the aisle by Quinn with Luke and another woman a couple of steps behind.

Quinn and Debi exchanged a look, then Quinn's eyes met Sam's. She stuck her tongue out at him and he barked out a laugh.

"Quinn Anthony Ely!" Maxine scolded him. "Behave yourself, you're in a church."

"Mom, Sam started it," Quinn told his mother.

"I find that hard to believe," Maxine rolled her eyes. That set off the four women. They heard Maxine's soft giggle as she sat down.

"Not fair," Quinn grumbled as he went back up the aisle.

"He'll never learn," Maxine grinned at the four women. "Girls, this is Cricket, Kit's fiancée."

"Hi Cricket," Jen, Sam, Debi and Sherri greeted the newcomer. They all moved down so Cricket could sit with them.

"Maybe I need to move?" Jen asked, looking at the others.

"Why?" Sam wondered.

"Well, this is obviously the Ely fiancée aisle," Jen grinned. "I'm not a girlfriend, fiancée or anything else."

"You're a friend," Sam shrugged.

"Yours," Jen said.

"Close enough," Debi told her.

"You can pretend you're engaged to Bryan," Sherri smiled at Jen.

Sam's eyes met Jen's and she couldn't help the grin.

"Oh shut up," Jen grouched. Sam laughed softly and Jen elbowed her.

"Well Bryan didn't bring anyone," Sam reminded her. "You didn't come with anyone."

"We're friends, Samantha," Jen said. "Nothing more."

"For now," Sam responded, earning another elbow in the side.

Sam's family arrived and sat a few rows behind Sam. She turned, smiling and waving at them. Dad, Brynna and Gram waved back.

An organist started playing music as the church filled up.

"I wonder if Nate's throwing up yet," Cricket said, causing the others to start laughing.

"They're in the pastor's room doing jello shots," Sherri joked. Sam snorted loudly before she could stop herself.

Maxine turned around, hearing the jello shot remark and she was fighting back her laughter. The women in the row behind her started laughing harder seeing Maxine's reaction. Once Cricket, Jen, Sam, Debi and Sherri started to laugh, Maxine couldn't stop herself.

The door to the side of the church opened and the pastor, Nate, Adam, Kit, Bryan, Quinn and Jake came out. They heard the laughter immediately and the six Elys turned to see their mother and the women they loved laughing hysterically.

"Think someone brought alcohol?" Adam asked.

"Mom?" Kit laughed.

"Nah, they can't be drunk," Quinn said. "Sammy's not on a table."

Jake shoved his brother as the other five laughed.

Everyone else in the church wondered what was so funny as to have all the Elys and their girlfriends laughing just before a wedding.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The music changed and everyone stood up. Sam turned to look at the back of the church with everyone else and saw Vanessa standing there. She looked beautiful in her gown.

Sam glanced up at Nate who only had eyes for Vanis. She felt another pair of eyes and met those of Jake standing behind his brothers in front of the church.

His dark brown eyes bore into hers and Sam couldn't look away. The two of them exchanged many messages between them as Vanessa walked down the aisle with her father towards the man she would be marrying.

_I love you and can't wait until it's you coming towards me._

_My gosh Jake, I'm going to start bawling here if you keep this up._

_Should I lie?_

_Maybe this once._

Jake's mouth twitched and Sam's mouth curved into a soft smile.

Vanessa walked by them and Sam tore her eyes from Jake's to watch as she approached Nate. Sam heard Maxine sniffling in front of them.

Everyone sat down and the ceremony started. The minister talked about the love that Vanis and Nate had for each other.

Once again, Sam's eyes were drawn to Jake. He was facing Nate and Sam studied his profile. He was so handsome to her. She compared him to his brothers as they all stood there and Sam thought that he was the most handsome of all the six.

Quinn was very handsome and so was Bryan and Nate, but to Sam, Jake's features were the most pleasing to her eye. Maybe because she knew them the best.

Maxine's sniffling brought Sam out of her reverie. Her eyes slid to Debi's and the two exchanged a smile.

Nate and Vanessa were exchanging vows in front of the church and Sam thought it was sweet that they had written their own vows to say to each other. Her eyes flicked to Jake who was looking at her again. He was trying to tell her something with his eyes, but she wasn't sure what.

Then it dawned on her and she allowed the laughter to reach her eyes. Jake was warning her that there was no way he was writing his own vows when they got married. She saw the amusement in his dark eyes before he looked away again.

"If anyone knows any reason why these two should not be joined in marriage, let them speak or forever hold their peace," the minister said.

There was a brief moment of tension as everyone waited, but no one spoke up. They heard an audible sigh and realized it came from Nate. His brothers snorted and everyone in the church laughed.

"Gosh I hope my minister doesn't ask that when I marry Quinn," Debi whispered, causing Sam to choke on a laugh.

"Three quarters of the women who saw him in the museum would protest," Sam whispered back. Debi coughed in hiding a snort of laughter.

The pastor announced Nate and Vanessa husband and wife and the two of them kissed as everyone else in the church cheered. Vanis blushed and Nate grinned. Maxine dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief.

Jake turned slightly to meet Sam's eyes again and both of them thought about their own wedding four years in the future.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sam waited to go through the greeting line. She was behind Jen but in front of Debi.

"Are you ready for all this?" Sam asked Debi.

"I'm not sure," Debi laughed. "I do need to talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay," Sam nodded.

"Don't go anywhere tonight before talking to me, please," Debi said.

"I think we're all staying at the same hotel," Sam told her.

Debi nodded.

Sam had reached the newly married couple and hugged Vanessa before hugging and kissing Nate.

"Thanks Sammy," Nate hugged her back.

Sam hugged Adam who was next in line, hugged Kit then hugged and kissed Bryan who picked her up to kiss her.

"Statue boy," Sam murmured when she was in front of Quinn.

"Faker," Quinn murmured back to her as he hugged her and kissed her.

"How am I a faker?" Sam asked.

"I saw you looking," Quinn reminded her.

"In shock, maybe," Sam laughed.

"Maybe, but you were still looking," Quinn said with a grin. "It drives Jakey crazy."

They heard Jake make a noise next to Quinn and they both looked at him. Jake darkened and Sam and Quinn smiled at him. Sam gave Quinn another quick hug and kiss before standing in front of Jake.

"How many have tried to kiss you?" Sam asked, a grin on her face.

"Wyatt thought about it, but changed his mind at the last minute," Jake teased.

Sam's jaw dropped then she laughed.

"Did Jakey just make a joke?" Bryan looked down the line.

"Yeah, can you believe it?" Quinn was laughing, then he put his arms around Debi and gave her a kiss.

"Can I kiss you?" Sam murmured to Jake.

"You kissed everyone else in my family," Jake's mouth twitched.

"Is that a yes?" Sam leaned in and stood on her tiptoes, bracing her hands on his shoulders as she pressed her mouth against his.

Jake's lips were soft under hers and Sam hugged him afterwards. Jake inhaled the lavender scent of her. The two of them exchanged soft smiles.

"I'll wait for you over there," Sam pointed to where Jen was standing. Jake looked over, frowning slightly, but nodded.

"You have to do your official duty stuff," Sam reminded him.

"Pictures," Jake made it sound like someone was going to hand him poisonous snakes and Sam snorted.

"You look very handsome in your tux," Sam grinned. "Of course, they want pictures of you in it."

Jake rolled his eyes and Sam giggled. "Not working, huh?"

"No," Jake shook his head.

Sam looked around, putting Jake on alert as she leaned closer to him. "As handsome as you are in the tuxedo, I can't wait to get you out of it later," Sam whispered directly into his ear.

Jake groaned out her name.

"I brought my chaps," Sam kissed his cheek, then went to join Jen.

When she turned around, she saw the heat in Jake's dark, almost black eyes and she couldn't help the blush.

"Oh that's rich," she heard Jake's amused voice before he chuckled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Did you really?" Jake turned to glance at her as he drove to the reception hall.

"Did I really, what?" Sam looked over at him.

"Bring your chaps," Jake said.

"Guess you'll have to wait and see," Sam grinned at him.

"Brat," Jake groaned.

"You told Dad I had a separate room?" Sam asked, her eyes dancing in mischief.

"Mom got you one though I told her it was a waste of money," Jake's eyes were heated.

Sam blushed.

"You blush at the strangest times," Jake chuckled. "We're talking about you wearing nothing but leather chaps for me and you blush?"

"Oh shut up," Sam turned away from him as his chuckle became a full blown laugh.

"I'm not complaining, sweetheart," Jake assured her.

"No, I didn't think you would," Sam's mouth quirked.

"Should I lie?" Jake asked with a twitch of his lips.

"Maybe this once," Sam repeated what she had told him in her thoughts in the church.

Jake reached for her hand as he drove and Sam entwined her fingers with his.

"I do love you," Sam told him quietly.

"I adore you, Brat," Jake kissed her fingers.

"Does it make you wish we were getting married sooner?" Sam asked.

Jake didn't say anything for a few moments. Sam turned to look at him and he glanced at her and grinned.

"I kinda like visiting Adam and eloping," Jake admitted.

"I won't make you write vows," Sam promised.

"You caught that, huh?" Jake asked.

"Yes," Sam nodded. "I know you and knew exactly what you were saying to me."

Jake nodded too. Neither mentioned that their conversation about it had been in their minds. They did it all the time and to them it was normal.

"I don't suppose you'll dance with me tonight," Sam glanced at him and saw Jake grimace. "I guess that grimace answers my question."

"You know I don't," Jake glanced over at her.

"You have to with the wedding party don't you?" Sam asked.

"Do I?" Jake's eyes got large.

"I think so," Sam told him.

She heard him swear under his breath. She giggled and earned a dirty look from him.

"You would find this funny," Jake grumbled.

Sam smiled sweetly at him and Jake's mouth twitched.

"You still love me?" Sam asked.

"Let me think about it," Jake responded and Sam pretended outrage. Jake chuckled.

"I'll dance with Bryan," Sam sighed.

"You might have to stand in line," Jake told her.

"Why?" Sam glanced at him.

"You didn't see him looking at Vanessa's best friend Cara?" Jake asked.

"No," Sam shook her head.

"We all offered to wipe the drool off his chin," Jake said.

"Jake!" Sam scolded as she laughed. Jake laughed with her. "You guys are so mean to each other."

Jake shrugged. "We're brothers."

"Which one was Cara?" Sam wondered.

"Taller than you, blond," Jake gave her a look and she stuck her tongue out.

"Cute?" Sam asked.

Jake shrugged. He honestly didn't notice too many women besides Sam.

"Point her out to me," Sam said as Jake pulled into the parking lot.

"Follow the drool trail," Jake laughed. Sam swatted him and he laughed harder.

"What did you think of the girl you were paired up with?" Sam had to ask.

Jake parked and glanced over at her.

"First of all, I wasn't paired up with her," Jake told her.

"You have to sit and eat with her and dance with her," Sam pointed out.

Jake shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Don't you know by now that no other woman matters to me except you? I barely noticed her. I'd rather sit and eat with you."

"My gosh, Jake," Sam leaned over to kiss his soft mouth. "Sometimes you are the sweetest man on the planet."

Jake darkened and Sam kissed him again, tenderly, telling him with her kiss how much she loved him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Sam ended up at a table with Dad, Brynna, Gram, Jen and her parents, Cricket, Debi and Sherri. Brynna seemed a bit down.

"Are you feeling okay, Brynna?" Sam asked.

Brynna first glanced at Dad, then at Sam.

"What's wrong?" Sam became alarmed.

All conversation at the table stopped.

"I'm fine," Brynna assured her. "Just having a bit of sickness."

Sam didn't mention that Brynna felt a bit of sickness before losing the baby last time. Looking at Brynna, Sam knew she didn't have to. Brynna was worried she was going to lose this one too.

Sam flicked her eyes to Dad who was looking at Brynna. Sam then glanced at Gram who was frowning slightly. Sam bit her lip, hoping that it was just another false alarm for Brynna.

There was a clanging sound as Adam stood up and was hitting his dinner knife on a glass. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him.

"As my little brother's best man, I just found out it was my duty to make a speech," Adam gave Nate a glare. Nate just laughed. Everyone in the hall laughed too.

As Adam talked about Nate and Vanessa, Sam looked at Jake. He was on the end with a small woman with brown hair. Jake was angled away from her as they sat side by side, making it obvious to anyone looking at him that he was uncomfortable with her.

Sam had observed the woman trying to engage Jake in conversation. Sam knew Jake well enough to know he wasn't going to talk to her much. In fact, Jake looked like someone was trying to pull teeth the more she tried to get him to talk. She couldn't help the smirk.

Jake looked up just as she smirked. His mouth twitched, knowing what she was thinking. Sam saw him glance at the woman out of the corner of his eye and then look back at her, an almost pleading in his expression.

Her eyes softened as she looked at him and he knew she was telling him how much she loved him. Jake gave a slight nod, telling her he could endure being up there as long as he had her love.

Adam finished his speech and everyone but Sam and Jake raised their glass of champagne. The two of them toasted the newly married couple with glasses of water. Their eyes met as they sipped their water and they grinned at the other.

Everyone went back to their dinner. Every once in awhile someone would clang their silverware against a glass, signaling that Nate and Vanessa were supposed to kiss. It seemed like the second they kissed, someone would start clanging on a glass again.

The dinner was finally finished and the wedding party all stood up and got ready for the first dance. The DJ was getting his things together.

He picked up his microphone and smiled into the crowd.

"Now folks, for their first dance, may I introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Ely," the DJ said and everyone clapped as the newlywed couple went onto the floor and started slow-dancing together.

It was obvious to all watching that the two loved each other very much. Vanis tucked her head under Nate's chin as they moved together, shutting her eyes.

Next the rest of the wedding party went onto the dance floor and Sam watched as Jake grimaced before taking the hand of the woman he was paired with.

"Gosh, can he look any more unhappy?" Jen laughed softly next to Sam.

"Not much," Sam couldn't help the smile.

"Nate and Vanessa are cute together," Jen remarked.

"Yes they are," Sam nodded.

The parents of the bride and groom went onto the dance floor next. Maxine kept looking at Nate and Vanessa and dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief. Luke looked as out of place as Jake did.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

When the song ended Jake almost dropped the woman's hand and made his escape. Sam and Jen grinned at each other at his discomfort. Jake headed immediately in Sam's direction, leaving the poor woman on the dance floor.

"Jake, you should have escorted her off the dance floor first," Sam chastised him.

Jake shook his head and shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked him.

Jake glanced at Jen before looking at Sam. Sam flicked her eyes to Jen who rolled hers, but she moved away. Sam looked back at Jake.

"She tried to pick me up," Jake hissed at her.

"What?" Sam turned to look at the woman. Sam glared at her. "Do you want me to kick her butt for you?"

Jake looked at Sam, startled. Then his mouth twitched. When she put her hands on her hips and glared at him, he started to laugh. She slugged him which only made him laugh harder. He put his arm around her and brought her up against his side.

"You are priceless, Brat," Jake managed to tell her.

"You don't want me to defend your honor?" Sam giggled. "You defended mine plenty of times."

"That's different," Jake chuckled.

"How's that?" Sam asked, looking up at him.

"You weren't at a wedding in a dress," Jake burst out laughing.

"I was wearing a dress if I remember correctly," Sam raised her eyebrows. "He pulled up my dress."

"I'll pull up your dress later," Jake whispered directly in her ear. Sam shivered.

"Jake," she groaned.

"I love you, Samantha Anne," Jake told her.

Sam was so overwhelmed with her love for him, she could only nod.

Then she saw Bryan dancing with a small blond woman.

"Is that Cara?" Sam asked, nudging Jake.

"Huh?" Jake looked to where she was indicating and nodded. "Yeah, that's Vanessa's best friend, Cara."

"He looks very interested," Sam murmured.

"Yeah he does," Jake agreed.

Sam glanced towards Jen who was dancing with someone she didn't know. Jen danced to the end of the guy's arm, smiling at him all the while.

"Who's that?" Jake asked.

"No idea," Sam answered. "He's cute though."

Jake gave her a look.

"Not as cute as you, of course," Sam took his chin in her hand and gave him a slight squeeze.

Jake chuckled and pulled his chin out of her hand. She grinned at him and sighed as he pulled her up against his chest and wrapped his arms around her chest as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

Sam was happy. Jake rarely showed affection while in public and she didn't know if it was because of the woman hitting on him or he was just comfortable with Sam. She didn't care. All she cared about was her back was against the chest of the man she loved and his arms were around her as they stood together.

As far as Sam was concerned, she was in Heaven.

"I love you," Jake moved his head so it was next to hers as he whispered directly in her ear.

"I adore you, Jake Ely," Sam turned her head to kiss his mouth briefly, tenderly.

The two lovers smiled softly at each other.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

A little while later Sam was sitting with Jake at one of the tables when she heard the opening strains of the synthesizers and Bryan and Quinn were heading towards her.

"Come on, Sammy," Bryan held out a hand to her.

"They're playing our song," Quinn also held out a hand to her.

"Oh gosh, it's my first high school dance all over again," Sam laughed, taking their hands as they led her out to the dance floor.

"Did you guys request this song?" Sam asked.

"Of course," Quinn grinned at her.

The three of them turned in the same direction and Sam put her hands on Bryan's hips. She felt Quinn's hands on her hips as they started dancing to the song. They swirled their hips together, first one way and then the other.

Sam looked over her shoulder at Quinn. "My dad's here, don't you dare hump me."

Quinn burst out laughing and Sam gave him a grin.

Their upper bodies seemed completely separate from their lower bodies as they moved together in perfect synchronization. Sam put her hand on Bryan's shoulder and danced around him as he danced separately. Then she did the same to Quinn before the three of them came together again with Sam's hands on Quinn's hips and Bryan's hands on hers.

At the appropriate time, Sam turned and wiggled her butt in Quinn's direction and she saw the laughter in his eyes as she glanced at him over her shoulder. He moved up behind her and she squealed and turned to face him.

"Chicken," Quinn put his hands on her shoulder as they danced.

"I still have to go home," Sam reminded him.

"Jakey won't mind if you move in with us," Quinn teased and Sam swatted him before turning her back on him and started dancing with Bryan. Sam felt Quinn's hands come up on her waist.

"Nothing like an Ely threesome, huh?" Sam teased as she looked up at Bryan.

"Anytime, Sammy," Bryan grinned down at her. "You just say the word."

Sam laughed and danced around Quinn before the three of them started doing scripted moves that they had seen in the video. They were aware that everyone else had stopped what they were doing to watch them dance.

Sam was mindful that she was wearing a dress so she didn't snake down either Ely body as she had done in the past. The guys were also aware that she didn't and grinned at her.

The song was winding down and Sam did a few moves that had both guys' eyes smoldering, but they were still grinning at her. They finished up by doing a few of steps of the choreography from the video, before the music ended on a final note and all three of them snapped their fingers. Then they laughed.

"We haven't lost a step," Quinn hugged Sam as those in the reception hall clapped for them.

"You make it sound like we're old," Sam laughed at him. "You two might be old, but I'm only eighteen."

"You're a baby, Sammy," Bryan hugged her, giving the top of her head a kiss.

"Is your new _friend_, going to get mad you danced with me?" Sam raised her eyebrows at him.

"Not if she wants to remain my, uh, new _friend_," Bryan raised one of his eyebrows back at her.

"He's already explained you're our sister and you're marrying your brother," Quinn teased and the three of them laughed.

"I hope she can figure it out," Sam giggled. "I'm not sure I have."

Bryan and Quinn laughed with her.

As they started back, another song with a hard bass beat started to play and Nate appeared out of nowhere to grab Sam's hand and took her back out onto the dance floor.

Sam smiled up at him as they started to move together. Nate was a great dancer, having done traditional Shoshone dancing at local powwows.

Sam's hands wound up in the air as the two of them danced. Nate's one hand was on her hip, the other hand was draped over her shoulder. They both bent their knees on the same beat and smiled at each other.

She pretended like she was going to go down his body and he laughed down at her.

"Now, now Sammy," he leaned in to say in her ear. "I'm a married man."

Sam started to laugh and took a step away from him to dance around him. He took her hand and the two of them danced towards each other before Sam danced to the end of his arm. Nate brought her up against his chest and their hips moved together before she backed away from him again.

Their eyes met as their shoulders moved one way and their hips another as they came back together again. At the end, Nate dipped her and Sam's peal of laughter rang out. He hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"Love you, little sis," Nate told her.

"I love you too, Nate," Sam hugged him back.

Sam stopped to hug Vanessa on her way back to Jake. He watched her approach him and she raised her eyebrows at his expression.

"I'm not saying it," Jake grinned at her.

"Oh?" Sam responded.

"I'm not saying it," Jake shook his head vehemently.

They could see the desire in the eyes of the other.

"Sam," they heard her father's voice and both of them turned towards him.

"We're leaving now," Dad told her. "Brynna's still not feeling that well and I want her to lie down."

Sam nodded, looking past Dad to where Brynna was. "Call me if anything changes."

"I will, honey," Dad glanced at Jake. "You have a good night and I'll see you when you come home tomorrow."

"I'm not sure what time I'll be home," Sam told him. "Jake and I have plans."

Dad glanced again at Jake, but nodded.

"What plans?" Jake asked when Wyatt had left.

"I don't know," Sam confessed. "I just thought maybe you and I might want to spend some time together."

"'Course," Jake told her, putting an arm around her shoulder. "I always want to spend time with you."

Sam smiled up at him as she leaned into his chest, secure with his hard body holding hers.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Debi asked me to be in her wedding," Sam's fingers played in his hair after the two of them had made love in the hotel room they shared.

Jake looked up at her. "Yeah? You gonna do it?"

"Of course," Sam told him. "I love Quinn and I love Debi. Maybe this time you'll get paired up with someone who you won't run from when they proposition you."

Jake started to laugh with her.

"Though if Quinn has anything to say about it, we won't get paired," Jake grinned.

"Oh he better not," Sam grumbled. "I will hurt him."

"So fierce, sweetheart," Jake chuckled.

"Just for you," Sam kissed him.

Jake rolled over onto his back, bringing Sam with him against his chest.

"I thought Nate's wedding went well," Sam nuzzled into his neck, inhaling his scent.

Jake nodded, rubbing her arm.

"He looked very happy," Sam continued.

"He is," Jake told her.

"That's good," Sam murmured. "I like Vanis."

Jake nodded. "I thought we might start on the house when Nate comes back."

"Our house?" Sam asked, lifting her head to look at him.

"Yeah," Jake met her eyes.

"Do you have plans?" Sam wondered.

Jake nodded. "If you come over tomorrow I'll show you what I have and you can decide on what you want."

"Really?" Sam was surprised.

"Sure, why not?" Jake shrugged. "We can get it framed in before I leave in the fall, then my brothers can work on it when they can."

"What about Quinn's and Debi's house?" Sam asked. The Ely boys had been working on it off and on for a year.

"It's just about done," Jake told her. "Then they'll be bored and will need something to do in their spare time."

"One story or two?" Sam wondered.

"Ours?"

Sam nodded.

"I prefer one," Jake said.

"I like your house," Sam told him. "It's easier to get around in than my house."

"How many bedrooms?" Jake asked.

"Are you asking me how many kids we're having?" Sam laughed.

"Sorta," Jake laughed with her. "Ten bedrooms?"

"Ten?" Sam squeaked. "Are you having them?"

Jake laughed harder. "Seven?"

"Seven bedrooms?" Sam picked up her head to look at him. "Jake that house would be huge."

"My house now has seven bedrooms," Jake reminded her.

"And your house is huge," Sam said.

Jake shrugged. "I have a big family."

Sam nodded. "Maybe we could start out with five and add if we need them?"

"We can," Jake tightened his arms around her. "I can't wait to have babies with you, Brat."

He felt Sam's smile against his skin.

"I love sleeping with you," Jake told her.

"Yeah it's kinda fun, huh?" Sam grinned.

"Yeah it is," Jake responded, giving her a kiss.

They sprawled next to each other until they wrapped themselves around the other and fell asleep in each others' arms.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

When they met the rest of the family later for brunch, Sam and Jake knew it had been Quinn and Debi in the room next to theirs. There was no doubt of it as the other couple grinned at them. Sam couldn't help the blush which set Quinn off into laughter. The two brothers exchanged grins.

"Two words," Jake said quietly to Quinn as he sat down next to him.

"What's that?" Quinn asked.

"Leather chaps," Jake murmured and Quinn burst out laughing. Jake joined him.

Sam blushed as the rest of the family turned to see what the two brothers found so amusing. She stomped on Jake's foot under the table.

"Ow," Jake complained between bouts of laughter.

"What is so funny?" Maxine asked her sons.

"Why is Sammy blushing?" Bryan lifted an eyebrow.

Sam glared at Jake who had enough sense not to say anything. He shook his head quickly at Bryan. They all knew someone would tell Bryan later and Sam blushed again.

"So did Nate and Vanis get off?" Jake asked, trying to cover.

Quinn muttered something so low only Jake heard him.

Jake choked on a laugh. Quinn started to laugh and everyone looked up at them again. When Luke looked at them both guys stopped laughing and tried to look innocent. By the look on Luke's face, he wasn't buying it.

Sam kicked Jake. His eyes were dancing with mischief and even though she knew she was more than likely the butt of the joke between Jake and Quinn, she couldn't help smiling at Jake. She loved it when his eyes danced like that. His mustang eyes.

"They left for Hawaii early this morning," Maxine told them.

"How long are you staying here, Kit?" Sam asked him.

"We're heading back today," Kit looked at Cricket who nodded. "My boss needs me, plus I don't want to be too long away from my mare."

"Tell me about her," Sam urged.

Kit did. He told her that she used to be the lead mare of one of the local herds. Cricket put in a few words about her.

"You have to keep me updated on her progress," Sam begged.

"I will," Kit promised. "Plus you can see her for yourself when you come over for your honeymoon."

"Is that what we're doing?" Sam asked Jake.

"Sure, it sounds like it's gonna be a family tradition," Jake responded.

"Is that where you're going?" Sam looked at Debi and Sherri. Sherri nodded.

"Yes and I can't wait," Debi sighed.

"We can head to Reno, Debs," Quinn offered with a grin.

"My parents would disown me," Debi grumbled.

"They're going to disown you anyway when you marry him," Bryan teased. The rest of the table, including Quinn laughed.

"Nah, Deb's mom came to see me at the museum," Quinn said.

"Oh gosh," Sam giggled and Quinn grinned at her.

"Unlike you, Sammy, she didn't stand in front of me and study me," Quinn teased.

The guys snorted as Sam blushed.

"I wasn't studying you, Quinn," Sam gave it right back to him. "I was wishing I had a magnifying glass."

The five Ely boys burst out laughing. Maxine and Luke shook their heads, used to the way their sons and Sam teased each other.

"Now Sammy, you know that's not true," Quinn grinned. "You were checking me out."

"Can we not talk about your penis at the table?" Maxine grumbled.

Everyone else at the table dropped their jaws as they looked at Maxine after her outburst. Then they started to laugh.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"How hysterical was your mother," Sam laughed as Jake drove her home.

Jake chuckled. "Even Dad was laughing."

"I'm sure you guys will be joking about that for years," Sam said.

"I'm sure," Jake agreed.

Sam sighed, leaning against the passenger door to look at him.

"What?" Jake wondered.

"Nothing much," Sam assured him. "I just love you a lot."

Jake looked startled. "I love you too."

"Why are you startled?" Sam asked.

"I'm not really," Jake told her.

Sam tilted her head at him, watching him. He glanced at her.

"Sometimes our being together surprises me," Jake admitted.

"Why?" Sam wondered.

"I don't know," Jake shrugged. "I'm the only one surprised I think. Everyone else knew."

Sam nodded.

"The only thing that surprises me is the intenseness of it sometimes," Sam murmured, looking away as she felt the tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying, sweetheart?" Jake asked.

"Because I love you so much and sometimes I get afraid," Sam wiped her eyes.

"Afraid of what?"

"That someday you won't love me," Sam admitted.

Now _that_ had startled him, she could see. Sam saw it on his face. She saw the pain and she wished she could take the words back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," Sam tried to cover.

Jake shook his head. "It will never happen."

"You can't say that for sure," Sam was crying again.

"Yes, I can," Jake's voice sounded angry. "There is no one for me except you, Samantha Anne. Never. If you break up with me I'll spend the rest of my life alone."

"Jake," Sam groaned out her pain at his words. "I'm never breaking up with you. Nobody but you would ever love me enough."

Jake pulled his Avalanche over to the side of the road and put it in park. He hit the button on her seatbelt.

"Come here," Jake started pulling on her arm.

Sam climbed over the console to sit on his lap. They wrapped their arms around each other and held on, each murmuring words of comfort to the other.

"Hold me, Jake, just hold me," Sam sobbed.

Jake wasn't sure what had happened between them just then, but once again he felt the chill as if someone had stepped on his grave. He tried to shake it off, but it was difficult.

He had spoken the truth. He was sure he would never find another love if Sam ever left him. He wasn't sure he'd want to find another, she was everything to him. Even the thought of losing her sent chills down his spine and he felt the mourning bubble up in him. A wave of such longing and sadness rolled over him, he was afraid he too would start to cry.

Jake didn't know why he felt this but he tightened his hold on Sam as she cried against his chest. He prayed it wasn't a vision or feeling from the future. As if he could keep it at bay, he wrapped her even tighter in his arms.

"No," his brain screamed. "No."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

A week later, Jake had just come in from the range when Maxine asked him if he wanted to invite Sam over for dinner. Nate and Vanessa were due home later and Maxine was having a small party for them.

"Sure Mom," Jake told her. "I'll call her."

Just then his phone indicated he had a text. He smiled, sure it was Sam.

"Is that her?" Maxine had seen her son's smile.

"Dunno," he pulled out his phone and looked at it. "Yeah it is. I'll let her know."

"Okay honey," Maxine loved to see her youngest son's smiles. He didn't do it often enough, but when it did it was usually due to Samantha.

Jake opened his phone as he started towards his room and read Sam's message.

_Hold Me Through The Night by Beth Hart_

Jake knew it was a song since they sometimes sent songs to each other if it meant something to the other. He hurried into his room and booted up his laptop.

He found the song and started listening to it.

If he had it his way, he'd hold her every night of his life starting with tonight. He felt a chill again, but this time it wasn't from fear. His love for her took hold of every part of his body.

He had his phone open and was dialing her back.

"I love you," Sam told him when she answered.

"I adore you, Brat," Jake answered her. "I wish I could hold you through the night."

"Me too," Sam sighed.

"Soon," Jake promised.

"Four years is not soon," Sam argued.

"We'll go camping," Jake said.

"At the lake?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"You promise to hold me through the night?" Sam's voice was soft.

"And then some," Jake promised.

"I'm going to hold you to that, cowboy," Sam told him.

"Okay," Jake smiled and Sam heard the smile in his voice. "Tonight though, Mom wants you to come by. Nate and Vanis are due home."

"What time?" Sam asked.

"Dunno, I didn't ask," Jake chuckled. "Come by whenever."

"Okay," Sam murmured.

"If you drive your Mustang, expect everyone to fawn over it," Jake warned her.

"What else am I going to drive?" Sam wondered.

"Nothin'," Jake chuckled.

"I'll even take your brothers for a ride if they want," Sam offered with a laugh.

"Oh they'll want," Jake was sure.

"I'll be by in a little while," Sam promised. "I need to shower. I've been cleaning the barn."

"I like you sweaty," Jake's voice dropped until it was almost a caress.

"Jake," Sam groaned. "I like it when _you_ make me sweaty, but not sweaty and smelling like a barn."

"Yeah, that's true," Jake teased and chuckled when he heard Sam's sound of outrage.

"I love you Brat, but even you don't smell good when you smell like a barn," Jake laughed and he heard Sam's laughter in his ear.

"So I guess it's good that I plan on taking a shower, huh?" Sam sassed him.

"You just rolled your eyes, didn't you?" Jake laughed.

"Me?" Sam sounded shocked. "You must have me confused with someone else. Ta-ta."

She hung up and Jake shook his head. He couldn't wait to see her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Sam pulled in and saw Nate and Vanis coming out of the little house. She waved as she parked her car and got out.

"Hey Sammy," Nate greeted her but was looking at her Mustang.

"Hi Nate," Sam laughed. "Hi Vanessa. I hope you never get a Mustang."

That got Nate's attention. "Why's that?"

"Because you'll ignore her to drool over her car," Sam teased.

Nate colored but he laughed. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Nate," Sam told him. "They all do it. Even Jake."

"Well then," Nate went back to admiring her car.

"So how was the honeymoon?" Sam asked, looping her arm through Vanessa's as they walked towards the main house. They left Nate at Sam's car.

"Wonderful," Vanis gushed. Sam raised her eyebrows. "Oh that part was great too, but now I know why Kit won't be back."

"No?" Sam frowned.

"Oh to visit, yes, but he'll always live in Hawaii," Vanessa rushed to say. "It's the most beautiful place."

"I'd love to go there some day," Sam mused as they went into the house. "I guess I have to wait for my honeymoon though."

They looked back but Nate was still looking at Sam's car. The two women laughed.

"What's funny?" Bryan asked. He was in the kitchen getting something to drink.

"Nate left Vanis for my car," Sam teased.

"You drove the 'Stang?" Bryan looked out the window, left the refrigerator door open and went outside.

"That car sure turns heads," Vanessa laughed.

"Hey Sammy," Quinn smiled from one of the chairs in the family room. He looked at Vanis. "Where's your husband?"

"Nate left Vanessa for my car," Sam teased again.

Quinn scrambled out of his seat and headed outside. Sam and Vanis laughed.

"Hey," Jake came in the family room. Sam didn't say anything, just tossed him her keys. "Cool." Jake headed outside as well.

"Can I clear a room or what?" Sam laughed as she and Vanis sat on the couch.

"Where are my sons?" Maxine came into the family room, smiling at the two women.

"Outside trying to figure out how to steal Sam's car," Vanis joked.

Sam snorted and Maxine laughed.

"Maybe I should install an alarm," Sam said.

"Well they'll come in as soon as the food is ready," Maxine predicted, causing Sam and Vanis to start laughing again.

"We'll help," Sam got up.

"No you won't," Maxine shook her head.

"Oh yes we will," Vanessa insisted.

Maxine stood firm for a moment or two, then nodded. "If nothing else, I'll enjoy the company."

The three women went into the kitchen. They looked out the window and saw all the Ely men inspecting Sam's car. They even had the hood up and were looking at the engine.

"Quinn wouldn't booby trap it would he?" Sam asked.

"Not with Jake there," Maxine stated.

"Oh great, he was out there before Jake was," Sam murmured.

They watched as Debi pulled into Three Ponies and parked her car. None of the guys acknowledged her when she got out. Sam snorted at the look on her face as she looked at Quinn.

"Oh she's mad," Vanis said.

"Wouldn't you be?" Maxine asked.

"Jake would be dead meat," Sam remarked.

"It looks like Quinn might be," Vanessa giggled as Debi huffed towards the house.

"He deserves it," Maxine murmured.

The three women turned as the door opened and Debi came in.

"I can't believe Quinn didn't even say hello," Debi fumed.

"They like my car?" Sam shrugged.

"We'll see if your car keeps him warm tonight," Debi snapped, then remembered that Maxine was there and blushed. Sam and Vanis choked back snorts. Maxine just grinned and Debi's blush deepened.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Do you want to go with me to the reservation today?" Jake called Sam a couple of weeks later.

"Sure, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"A powwow," Jake told her. "Grandfather asked Nate to dance. Bryan and Quinn are drumming."

"Really?" Sam was surprised. "That's so cool."

Jake didn't say anything and Sam bet he shrugged. She giggled.

"What's funny?" Jake asked.

"You shrugged didn't you?" Sam asked.

Jake chuckled. "Yeah. You know me too well."

"Yes I do," Sam agreed. "I'd love to go."

"I'll pick you up in about thirty minutes," Jake said.

"Wanna drive my car?" Sam offered. "It's a beautiful day to ride with the top down."

"You're on, Brat," Jake told her.

"See you later," Jake hung up.

Sam stared at her phone before putting it down. Jake was so different sometimes. It was obvious they were comfortable with each other

As she got ready, she thought back to a year ago when she and Jake had made love for the first time. They had been so unsure of what they were doing though both had wanted it.

Now, they were very comfortable with each other. They had seen each other's bodies so often, that they weren't self-conscious anymore with the other.

Sam loved Jake's body. He was so hard and muscular. There wasn't an ounce of fat anywhere on his dark body, nor did he have any body hair. She loved stroking his smooth skin, watching the goosebumps breaking out over his skin sometimes as she did so.

Sam was starting to feel warm as she thought about all this and was startled when her phone rang again. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Jake. Was he calling to cancel? She frowned as she answered it.

"Hey," Sam said into the phone.

"Grandfather wants us to spend the night on the rez," Jake told her.

"Oh okay," Sam was disappointed. "Maybe I can go next time."

"Brat, you're included," Jake assured her. "You're part of our family."

"Not officially," Sam reminded him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure," Jake said. "He specifically mentioned you and he can't wait to see you."

"Really?" Sam's surprise was evident.

"Yes, really," Jake's voice held amusement.

"You better not be laughing at me, Jake," Sam warned him.

"Not me," Jake chuckled.

"Is it okay if I bring my camera?" Sam asked. She wasn't sure if it were frowned upon to take pictures of the dancers.

"Sure," Jake told her.

"Great," Sam was enthused. "I'll pack that too."

"Do you need more time before I come by?" Jake asked.

"Not really," Sam answered. "I can just throw some clothes together. Dad won't be pleased, but maybe he won't hassle me as much since we're staying with Mac."

"Just don't tell him that Grandfather considers us married," Jake warned her.

"He does?" Sam was surprised.

"Yes, he does," Jake responded. "Just as we do and for the same reasons."

Sam couldn't help the blush.

"Stop blushing," Jake's voice was amused again.

"Oh shut up," Sam muttered. "I'm going to hit you when I see you."

"I have no doubt of it, baby," Jake chuckled. "I'll see you soon."

"It doesn't make sense for you to come here," Sam told him. "I'll pick you up."

"Okay, see you when you get here," Jake told her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Sam pulled into Three Ponies in her Mustang, the top down in the beautiful weather. She parked in front of the barn next to Jake's Avalanche. As she got out of her car, she heard the front door slam and looked up to see Jake coming towards her. My goodness, he looked so handsome. She couldn't help the smile as she watched him.

Jake saw her smile and smiled back at her. To him her whole face lit up when she smiled and he was humbled at how much she loved him. It was written on her face for the world to see.

Unlike him, Sam was so much more open and sharing. Jake hid himself from all those except the ones he trusted, his family and Sam. Sam was the opposite which to Jake showed that they were perfect for each other and they belonged together.

With each other, they could be themselves. Jake lost his shyness and was truly at peace.

"Hey," he greeted her when he got close.

"Hi," Sam's smile grew.

Before he could put down his bag, she had wrapped her arms around him and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. Her full, sensuous lips moved over his as they tasted each other.

"You're driving?" Sam looked up at him.

"Sure," Jake nodded, tossing his bag in her trunk when she opened it and then gave him the keys.

"Have the others already left?" Sam asked as she got into the passenger seat of her car.

"Yeah," Jake said, slipping behind the wheel. "They need to prepare. You brought your camera?"

Sam nodded towards the back seat. "One camera, three lenses."

"I'm sure Mom would like some of Nate dancing," Jake started the Mustang and smiled at the sound of the engine.

"Not a problem," Sam told him. "I'll pretend I'm a world famous photo journalist and try and capture the event."

Jake smiled at her, knowing she truly wanted to be a photo journalist when she was done with college. They were hoping she could get work in the Darton area at one of the newspapers.

They couldn't talk much as he drove with the wind whipping by the open car. Sam snagged her hair back in a ponytail so it wouldn't become tangled.

"You're speeding," Sam teased.

"Nah, not much," Jake grinned back at her.

"Am I going to lose you and my car once we get there?" Sam asked.

"Prolly," Jake laughed. "Rez boys love fast cars."

Sam laughed. Times like this Jake seemed to embrace his heritage. It wasn't always true.

"And fast women," Jake teased and laughed at Sam's facial expression.

"You think I'm fast?" Sam asked.

Jake looked over at her.

"Jake," Sam felt the heat in her face.

"I love you," Jake said.

Sam leaned over to give him a quick kiss.

Jake's smile was slow. Sam's smile was sensuous and womanly and Jake felt himself respond. His smile turned into a grin. He wanted her all the time and even making love to her didn't stop the constant ache.

Sam blushed at the heat in his eyes and he grinned his tomcat lying in the sun grin. She loved him a lot and even when he was smug, as he was now, she couldn't help the heat that spread over her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"Samantha," Sam turned to see Mac coming towards her as she got her cameras out of the backseat.

"Hi Mac," Sam smiled towards Jake's grandfather.

"Welcome Granddaughter," Mac gave both of her cheeks a kiss as he hugged her.

"Thank you," Sam blushed. Jake saw it and smiled softly at her.

"Your brothers are already here," Mac told Jake, who nodded.

"I'll go find them and start taking pictures," Sam was eager to escape. She loved Mac, but sometimes he overwhelmed her.

"You frightened her," Jake told Mac as Sam left them.

"According to our tradition, she is your wife and therefore my granddaughter," Mac shrugged.

"She's still white," Jake pointed out.

"She is Shoshone now," Mac disagreed. "If you paid more attention to our heritage and traditions, you would know that."

Jake sighed, not wanting to argue with his grandfather. Sometimes Jake thought that Mac forgot that he was only half Shoshone

"You should be participating like your brothers," Mac went on.

"I don't dance, and I don't drum," Jake reminded him.

"You could learn," Mac countered.

Jake shuddered at the thought. Mac saw it and while he was disappointed, he understood. Jake just wasn't comfortable in crowds. They both knew he was here only because Mac had asked him to bring Sam.

They heard the drumming start and they both moved towards it. Sam was crouched in front Bryan, snapping his picture as he drummed and chanted the song. Bryan concentrated on what he was doing.

Sam moved over to take pictures of Quinn who knew she was there and was smiling as he too drummed and chanted. She moved around the drummers, taking all their pictures.

She felt Jake's gaze on her and smiled up at him. It hit him in the chest, the love he felt for her. Just a glance or smile was all it took.

Mac saw the exchange and smiled to himself. Sam was good medicine for Jake. He frowned knowing that their time wouldn't be easy or without problems, but he had faith that it would all work out in the end. He glanced at Jake, hoping he was strong enough for what was coming.

Sam went to take pictures of the dancers. She wasn't sure which one was Nate at first. The dancers were in traditional costumes with their faces painted. Finally, by watching each dancer, she was able to pick out the easy grace of Nate and focused on him. She was amazed at his dancing and to her he was by far the best one out there.

She brought her camera away from her eye to just watch him.

"Isn't he amazing?" Vanessa's voice startled her.

"You have to be so proud of him," Sam told her.

"I am," Vanis smiled. "Not only is he the best dancer, he's the most handsome too."

The two women laughed. Spoken like a wife.

"Yes, he is," Sam agreed. "Of course, we might be biased."

"Us?" Vanis pretended to be shocked.

"Nah, not us," Sam shook her head.

The two women laughed knowing they were very biased.

Sam felt Jake behind her and turned to look at him over her shoulder. The two exchanged a soft smile that didn't go unnoticed by Mac.

Sam started taking pictures again, moving up a bit in the crowd. When one card was filled, she quickly replaced it and started anew. She was sure she was getting great pictures of Nate and the other dancers.

When the song ended, she let go of her camera, letting to drop around her neck, to clap with the rest of the audience. When Nate started towards his wife, Sam picked up her camera again and took head on shots of him. He smiled at Sam briefly before putting his arm around Vanis' shoulder and giving her a kiss, which Sam also captured. She had to laugh when some of his paint came off on Vanessa's face, which she also managed to shoot.

Nate saw the paint and wiped it from his wife's face. Sam giggled.

"You better not show those to anyone, Sam," Vanessa threatened which made Nate, Jake and Mac laugh.

"Who me?" Sam grinned at her.

"You are Shoshone now," Mac reminded Nate's new wife. "It's okay for you to wear paint."

"Yeah, see?" Sam teased. Vanis stuck out her tongue at Sam who laughed and returned the favor.

"Come here, Sammy," Nate gestured.

"Why?" Sam was suspicious.

Nate laughed. "You need your hair braided."

Sam frowned, wondering why this sounded so familiar.

"Nate and Adam used to braid your hair when you used to camp with us," Jake reminded her softly, knowing she didn't always remember everything since her accident.

Sam nodded, sliding her eyes to his in thanks. Sam pulled the ponytail holder from her hair and turned her back to Nate. She felt his fingers plaiting her hair, then he stuck out his hand for her ponytail holder which she handed to him.

"There, now you fit in better," Nate joked.

"Yeah right," Sam laughed. "Everyone's going to think I'm Shoshone with my pale white skin and reddish hair."

"You are Shoshone inside," Mac told her. "Where it counts."

Sam smiled at Jake's grandfather.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"You look rested, Samantha," Mac told her in the morning.

Sam blushed, glancing at Jake whose mouth twitched.

"Thank you," Sam managed.

"You look like a newlywed," Mac went on.

Jake heard Sam's low groan and he snorted. She did look beautiful this morning. He smiled at her, the love he felt for her shining in his eyes. Sam saw it and she felt warm all over.

"Debi's coming up today," Quinn came into the kitchen, stopping to give Sam a hug and a kiss. Bryan was right behind him and he too hugged and kissed Sam.

"Oh good," Sam smiled.

"Did you say Debi's coming?" Vanis asked as she and Nate came in.

"She's never been to a powwow," Quinn said.

"You ladies sit down," Mac pointed. "We men will serve you."

Jake, Bryan, Quinn and Nate looked at their grandfather. The girls snorted at the looks on their faces.

"You boys will not lose any manliness by being nice to the women today," Mac teased.

Vanis picked up a fork and knife and banged it on the table. Sam burst out laughing as she too picked up her eating utensils and did the same.

All five men looked at them, startled and started to laugh. Mac's laugh was boisterous as he started getting breakfast together.

"I could get used to this," Sam teased, sticking her tongue out at Quinn when he put a cup of coffee in front of her.

Quinn grinned and stuck his tongue out at her in return.

"Thank you, Jake," Vanis was grinning when Jake put the platter of eggs on the table.

"Oh Jake?" Sam looked from the platter to Jake.

"Yes, _Brat_?" Jake's eyes were dancing with amusement.

"I like my eggs sunny side up," Sam told him with a grin.

"Since when?" Jake asked.

"Since now," the two of them grinned at each other.

"Well, then I guess you'll have to eat them scrambled since that's all we have," Jake responded, his mouth twitching.

"Well okay then," Sam took the platter from Vanis and helped herself to the scrambled eggs.

"Oh wait," Bryan shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch him. He went to the refrigerator and got out some shredded cheese.

"You remembered," Sam smiled at him as he sprinkled the cheese on her eggs. "You'd make a good boyfriend, _Bryan_."

Everyone heard Jake bark out a laugh. Sam giggled. Bryan sat in the chair next to Sam and when he had put food on his plate, he put his arm around Sam, grinning at his youngest brother. Jake just grinned back at him.

Mac watched the byplay between his grandsons and the women and was pleased. He thought Nate had made a great match with Vanessa. Everyone knew how he felt about Samantha, and he was thrilled that she and Jake were a couple. The two of them were perfect for each other despite what was coming.

He felt a pain in his chest at his knowledge and it almost doubled him over.

"Grandfather?" Nate noticed.

"I'm fine," Mac told him and assured the rest of them as they worriedly looked at him. "Really, I'm fine."

His eyes strayed first to Sam then to Jake, wishing he could shield them, but knowing he couldn't.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Sam had a good time with Debi and Vanis as they watched the men at the powwow. Nate ended up winning the best male dancer in traditional dance and Sam wasn't sure who was prouder, Nate, Vanessa or Mac.

When she had filled up all the memory cards she had brought with her, she had just stood and watched the festivities. Jake stood by her a lot of the time. Sometimes he would wrap his arms around her, bringing her up against his chest as he rested his chin on the top of her head. At those times, she could feel Mac's gaze on them, a soft smile playing around his mouth.

"It looks like you and Jake had fun last night," Debi took Sam's chin in her hand and looked at the mark on her jaw. Then she spied the one poking out from Sam's tank top and burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh, I'd kill Quinn," she choked out.

Sam pulled up her tank top and laughed. "I owe Jake a punch."

Vanis and Debi laughed.

A couple of times when Debi, Vanis and Sam would go to use the restrooms or go to get something to drink, they overheard some of the other women say things about them.

"They come here stealing our native men," one of the women remarked.

"They should go back to Whiteville where they belong," another would say.

Sam met the eyes of the two women she was with.

"Wow," Vanis said under her breath. "What would they do if they knew I married one of those men?"

"I don't want to find out," Debi shuddered.

"You can't blame them," Sam told them with a grin. "We do have the best looking guys here."

"That's true," Vanis grinned back.

"We certainly do," Debi nodded.

"Gosh, what would they do if they knew Quinn was statue boy?" Vanessa joked.

Sam and Debi burst out laughing.

"We wouldn't escape with our lives, that's for sure," Debi managed.

"What do you mean _we_?" Sam asked. "You'd be on your own, Debi. We're not the ones marrying him. Those women would go after you and Vanis and I could escape."

Debi gave Sam a shove and she ran into a man standing nearby.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sam murmured, looking up at the man who she had nearly knocked down and froze. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow," Debi's voice showed her shock as well.

The man could be Jake's twin. As Sam studied him, she saw a few subtle differences but the resemblance was uncanny. The man had long hair and wore it loose. He was looking at Sam, amusement in his dark eyes. She realized she had been staring.

"I'm sorry, but you look very much like someone I know," she told him. Then she realized that people used that as a pickup line and she blushed.

"I'm Eddie," the man introduced himself, humor lighting up his face. He put out his hand and Sam shook it.

"I'm Sam," she tried to get a hold of herself. "This is Vanessa and Debi."

Eddie nodded at Sam's companions. Sam glanced quickly at them and still saw the shock and the awe in their faces.

"He really does look like Jake," Vanis remarked.

"Are you Shoshone also?" Debi wondered.

"No, I'm Lakota," Eddie told them. "I live in South Dakota. I'm in the area for work right now."

Another man joined him, his long black hair billowing around him.

"This is my brother, Michael," Eddie introduced him. "This is Sam, Debi and Vanessa. They tell me I look like someone they know."

"Could they have seen one of your movies?" Michael asked. Eddie gave him a look.

"You're an actor?" Debi wondered.

Eddie gave a reluctant nod. Sam studied both men and decided that the younger Eddie was by far the most handsome. She told herself it really wasn't because he looked so much like Jake, but she knew it was.

"What's your last name?" Vanis asked.

Eddie looked surprised. Michael looked amused. Sam and Debi snorted. It did sound like the newlywed was picking Eddie up.

"So we can find your movies," Vanis explained, blushing.

"Oh, okay," Eddie smiled. He told them his last name. Then he looked at Sam. Suddenly he looked startled and Sam looked down. Darn Jake and his marking her. She pulled up her tank top, hearing the snorts from Debi and Vanis.

"Look me up if you ever get to South Dakota," Eddie said to her with a smile.

_Yeah right_, Sam thought. _Jake would love that._

She just nodded and the three women left. Sam looked over her shoulder to see Eddie watching her, a soft smile on his face. My gosh, he really did look like Jake!


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Sam hugged Mac and thanked him for inviting her to the powwow. Then she hugged Jake's brothers and then Vanis and Debi.

Jake took her hand as they headed towards her Mustang. Sam thought she saw Eddie in the distance watching them. She stood on her tiptoes for an instant to try and see over the crowd.

"What are you looking at? Another guy?" Jake teased.

"What?" Sam squeaked out.

Jake looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sam told him. "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded as she put her camera bag on the floor of the backseat and got in the passenger side of her car.

"Does it bother you that I'm white?" Sam asked.

She could tell she had startled him by the look he shot her and the way his hands froze before turning on the car.

"Why would it bother me?" Jake wondered, starting the car. "Should it?"

"I heard some women talking about me, Debi and Vanis," Sam admitted.

"Do you really care what they say?" Jake asked, pulling out.

"I don't want to steal their men," Sam told him.

"They said you stole their men?" Jake glanced at her.

"Because I'm white," Sam said.

Jake nodded in understanding. "Then they would really hate my mother. I'm basically just a half-breed."

"But you don't look white at all," Sam pointed out. "Maybe next to your father and grandfather you might, but you'd have to look closely to see the differences." Her mind went to Eddie and how much he looked like Jake.

"To answer your question, no it doesn't bother me that you're white," Jake told her. "I like you no matter what you are. It doesn't matter to me that we're different."

Sam nodded, knowing he really didn't. Jake could care less that he was Indian and she wasn't. He had never embraced his heritage that much. Sometimes she cared more about it than he did.

"You have a twin out there, you know," Sam teased.

Jake looked at her.

"I ran into him, literally," Sam laughed. "Your lips are a bit fuller and his hair is as long as yours used to be, but it was uncanny."

"Really," Jake murmured.

"He said he was Lakota, not Shoshone," Sam went on.

"So you're saying we all look alike?" Jake teased, his mouth twitching.

"No," Sam retorted. "Didn't I just say you're lips were a bit fuller? Of course, I didn't see him naked to really make a comparison."

Jake's head snapped around and Sam laughed.

"I'm sure there's no comparison," Sam assured him, grinning at his shock.

"You better never find out," Jake warned her.

"Of course not, sweetie," Sam leaned over to plant a kiss on his jaw. "Why would I want another man when I have you?"

Jake nodded, satisfied with her answer. She smiled. Eddie _was_ handsome, but Jake outshone him because he was hers. They were meant for each other and she loved him with her soul. She might check out Eddie's movies, but she was happy with the man she was going to marry in four years.

"I love you," Sam murmured so softly she wasn't sure he'd hear her.

He did and looked over at her as he drove, a soft loving smile playing across his lips.

"I adore you, Brat," Jake told her and Sam sighed with the love she felt for him.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The weeks flew by and everyone was getting ready for Quinn's and Debi's wedding. Their house was finished and Debi took Sam through it.

"Oh Debi, it's beautiful," Sam told her, loving the spaciousness of the rooms.

"Quinn said they'll be starting yours soon," Debi smiled at her future sister-in-law.

"Ours will be one story though," Sam said. "Jake wanted ten bedrooms."

"Nine kids?" Debi shouted. "Good night!"

"Yeah, that's kinda what I told him," Sam laughed. "You have the same amount of bedrooms as I told him I wanted."

"Six," Debi said. "I've already told Quinn, no more than five kids. If we don't have that many then we'll use the other rooms for something else."

Sam nodded. "That sounds wise. The plans Jake showed me includes a hot tub."

Debi put her arm around Sam. "I hope you invite me and statue boy over regularly."

The two women laughed. "As long as statue boy at least wears his hammock."

"I've already thrown that thing out," Debi confided. "Don't tell him if he looks for it anywhere."

"You should have sold it on ebay," Sam laughed. "You could have paid for your wedding with the proceeds."

Debi burst out laughing.

"Are you getting nervous?" Sam asked when they had laughed themselves out.

"No," Debi shook her head. "I'm looking forward to it and the honeymoon."

"The actual honeymoon or the going to Hawaii part?" Sam asked with a grin.

"The going to Hawaii part," Debi answered. "Quinn and I are on a perpetual honeymoon whenever we're together."

Sam nodded in understanding. She felt that way about Jake when they were together. She couldn't imagine how getting married and going on a honeymoon could make any difference to what they felt about each other now.

Debi had taken Sam to get her dress fitted and Sam was thrilled with it. It was a deep blue that hugged her body until it flared out over her hips. It was a sweetheart neckline, which showed a bit of her upper breasts. Sam had joked to Debi that Dad would make her wear a turtleneck before she could leave the house.

"Just think how much Jake is going to like the view," Debi had laughed.

"You're pairing me up with him?" Sam asked.

"Who else?" Debi wondered. "Unless you want to be paired up with my obnoxious brother or Bryan."

"No, I'll take Jake," Sam laughed. "If anyone is going to look down my dress, I'd want it to be Jake."

The two of them started to laugh.

"I like you Sam," Debi told her when they settled down. "You're a perv like me."

"Me?" Sam pretended to squawk. "I'm so not a perv."

"Uh huh," Debi rolled her eyes, putting her arm through Sam's. "I'm so glad we're going to be sisters."

"We'll have fun keeping those Ely boys on their toes, huh?" Sam grinned.

"Between you, me and Vanis, they don't stand a chance," Debi responded.

"Cricket seemed perfect for Kit too," Sam said.

"I like Sherri and Cara too, if she and Bryan continue to date," Debi nodded.

"I hope they do," Sam murmured. "Bryan needs someone to love."

"Well he asked me if he could bring her to the wedding," Debi told her.

"Great," Sam's smile was wide. "Sounds like all the Ely brothers might be off the market."

"Women everywhere are wearing black and are in mourning," Debi laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Sam asked. "It's prolly very true."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The day of Quinn's wedding dawned sunny and warm. Sam decided to take Toby out for a short ride before she had to get ready.

She kissed his nose before putting on his bridle and saddle. He blew at her through his nose and Sam couldn't help the smile. It hadn't taken long for her to fall in love with her new horse. She'd miss him, and Ace, when she went away to college in a few weeks.

She, Gram and Brynna had been shopping like crazy trying to get everything Sam would need when she left. She and Jen would be sharing a dorm room so they tried to split everything they needed in half. Sam was glad she had such a good friend as Jen to room with, though she envied Jake the small apartment he had off campus at GBC. If Sam got an apartment, she'd want to share it with Jen anyway. It was something they discussed for maybe their sophomore year.

Sam swung up on her Paint and headed for the range. Toby wanted to run today and once they were over the bridge, she let him.

Sam gave a whoop as the tobiano Paint leveled out and ran. Her Stetson flew off, hitting the stampede string. Her ponytail streamed out in the wind as she urged her horse faster.

When they got close to Lost Canyon, Sam pulled him up. Toby fought her at first before slowing to a walk. He blew out loudly through his nose and Sam laughed and patted his neck.

"I feel the same way," Sam told him. "That was wonderful."

Sam saw the couple coming out of Lost Canyon and she waved to them. It was Kit and Cricket and they were riding a couple of the Three Ponies' Paints. Kit was riding Copper and Cricket was on Jester.

"Hey," Kit greeted her.

"I see you two had the same idea I did," Sam smiled at them both.

"I miss the old place," Kit said. "I was telling Cricket the story about Lost Canyon."

Sam shivered and they both saw it.

"Not a pretty story," Cricket remarked.

"No," Sam shook her head. "The Shoshone triumphed in the end though, so it's all good."

"I swear, Sammy," Kit laughed. "Sometimes you're more Shoshone than we are."

"Did Jake tell you we went to a powwow?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Kit nodded. "Sounds like you all had a good time."

"It was hard to decide who was prouder of Nate; Mac or Vanis," Sam laughed. "He did an awesome job of dancing."

"I wish I could have seen it," Cricket murmured.

"Where are you headed?" Kit asked.

"Just out for a ride," Sam shrugged. "Are you heading back?"

"We're just kinda doing the same," Kit told her. "Wanna ride with us?"

"I'd love to," Sam turned Toby and the three of them rode together, talking and laughing.

"How cool are we to all be riding Paints," Sam grinned.

"Three Ponies Paints," Cricket grinned back.

"We're more known for our Quarter Horses," Kit reminded them.

"Well you have awesome Paints too with Quarter Horse breeding," Sam said.

"We do," Kit grinned in agreement. "So are you ready for college, Sammy?"

Sam sighed. "I think so though I hate to leave. Well, let me rephrase that. I don't want to leave, but I'm excited at the same time."

"I understand," Kit told her. "I felt the same way when I left for rodeo, then when I left for Hawaii."

"And you're not coming back to Nevada," Sam murmured.

"Sure I am," Kit told her. "Just not to live. The winters are too cold for my old bones."

"Oh twenty seven is so old," Sam laughed.

"It is when you've been thrown and stepped on by broncs like I have," Kit reminded her.

Sam and Cricket both flinched.

"I'll be back next year, Sammy," Kit said with a smile. "Remember, you and I have unfinished business when you turn nineteen."

"Some big reveal," Sam remembered.

"Adam and I will do it when I come back next summer for his wedding," Kit told her.

"What's this about?" Cricket asked.

"Uh huh, honey," Kit smiled at her. "I can't reveal anything until Sam's nineteen."

Cricket looked at Sam who shrugged.

"He's been annoying for years," Sam teased and Kit laughed.

"Yet, you slept so peacefully on my lap when you were little," Kit said.

"I was five and didn't know any better," Sam stuck her tongue out at Kit. Cricket laughed.

"I'll never forget how scared you were, yet you punched Quinn," Kit went on.

"I don't remember, but I'm sure he deserved it," Sam laughed. "I still have Jingles on my bed."

"No! Really?" Kit shook his head. He saw the confused look on Cricket's face. "I won Sam a stuffed horse at the fair during the trip we're talking about."

"And you still have it?" Cricket was amazed.

"Of course," Sam smiled. "My big brother won it for me. I've prized it all these years. It will go to college with me when I leave in a few weeks."

"Wow," Kit smiled back at the woman he considered his little sister. "Plan on taking it on your honeymoon?"

"Of course," Sam snorted. "It might shock Jake if he sees it in my luggage, but it's going with me."

Cricket and Kit laughed with her.

"Just don't tell him," Sam warned. "He doesn't have to know this ahead of time."

"My lips are sealed, Sammy," Kit pretended to turn a key and throw it away.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Jake's eyes widened when Sam met him at the door. She was drop dead gorgeous in the gown she was wearing to Quinn's and Debi's wedding.

"My gosh, Brat," Jake murmured, looking her up and down.

"You like?" Sam spun slowly.

"Very much so," Jake's eyes darkened as he looked at her.

"Then thank Debi," Sam grinned, standing on her tiptoes to give his mouth a quick kiss. "She picked it out."

When Sam rocked back on her heels, she saw Jake looking down the front of her dress. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I certainly will thank Debi," Jake grinned his tomcat lying in the sun grin. "I'll also thank my father for my height advantage too."

"Perv," Sam laughed, hitting his arm.

"Only with you, sweetheart," Jake was still grinning. "You ready?"

Sam nodded, grabbing her small bag before shouting to her family that she and Jake were leaving and she'd see them at the wedding.

"Ready," Sam said.

"What's that you said, Brat?" Jake cupped an ear. "I think I'm deaf."

"Oh har-har," Sam rolled her eyes so he'd see them and Jake chuckled.

He took her hand and together they went out to his Avalanche. Jake opened the passenger door for her and helped her up before going around to the driver's side.

"I hope it doesn't rain," Sam looked out the window. The clouds had moved in and the weather people had predicted rain for later.

"You don't believe it's bad luck," Jake glanced at her.

"No, but it's never good to have mud when you're wearing white gown," Sam told him.

He nodded in understanding.

"Can you believe Quinn's actually getting married?" Sam mused as they drove towards Darton.

"No," Jake shook his head. "He looked a bit pale when I left the house. Bryan's driving him in."

"Oh boy," Sam laughed. "The two of them will prolly stop somewhere to have a few drinks first."

Jake laughed as he nodded. "Both the groom and the best man will be plastered."

"But they'll have fun," Sam continued to laugh.

"Until Mom disowns them both," Jake chuckled.

"Or Debi leaves him at the alter," Sam giggled.

"She wouldn't, would she?" Jake looked over at her.

"Nah," Sam shook her head. "For some reason, she's anxious to marry statue boy."

"Quinn insisted that Mom put in the announcement that he was _the_ exhibit at the museum," Jake started laughing again.

"Oh my gosh, he didn't," Sam burst out laughing.

The two of them laughed together, Sam finally carefully wiping her eyes so she wouldn't smear her mascara.

"That's priceless," Sam managed. "When does the announcement hit the papers?"

"Tomorrow," Jake told her. "They'll be gone before the women of Darton can storm the church."

Sam sputtered in laughter again.

"Do you have a date picked out for us?" Jake asked.

Just like that, Sam's laughter disappeared. She shook her head.

"I haven't looked at a calendar since it's so far in the future," Sam admitted. "Sometime in June though, I think."

"Before or after roundup?" Jake wondered.

"Oh gosh, I think after," Sam said. "That way we won't leave anyone shorthanded."

Jake glanced at her. He loved that she was so thoughtful of everyone else's needs. She certainly was with his.

"I can't wait, baby," Jake murmured.

"Me either," Sam smiled softly at him, picturing the day she would walk down the aisle to marry him.

"I suppose you want a big wedding," Jake said.

"Sure," Sam nodded. "Your family is huge." She smiled at him.

"By then there should be some kids," Jake responded.

"Not ours," Sam laughed.

Jake chuckled. "I can't wait to have babies with you, Brat."

"Will you still call me Brat?" Sam wondered.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, it was just something I thought of," Sam felt the tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Jake flicked his eyes to her.

"Thinking about us married and having kids," Sam admitted. "It overwhelms me sometimes."

"Just overwhelms?" Jake wondered.

"Scares me too," Sam said with a sigh. "I don't remember my mom." She had to wipe her tears again.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Jake murmured.

"I wish she could see how I grew up sometimes," Sam almost whispered.

"She does," Jake was sure.

Sam's eyes flew to his.

"Do you really think that?" Sam asked.

"'Course," Jake nodded. "She's knows what an amazing woman you've grown up to be."

Sam couldn't wipe her tears fast enough and she was sure her mascara was running.

"I love you, Brat," Jake murmured, watching her.

"I adore you, Jake Ely," Sam cried.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Sam thought the church was beautiful with the flowers decorating it. She hoped Debi wouldn't be upset that it had begun to drizzle on her wedding day. Sam gave Jake a kiss before heading towards the room where Debi was getting ready.

"I'll see you later," Sam said against his lips. She noticed he was looking down her dress again and she swatted him. He just laughed and went to find his brothers.

Sam watched him walk away and sighed. She knew she said this to herself a lot, but he truly was a gorgeous man. He was so broad shouldered and masculine that he took her breath away sometimes.

Jake felt her gaze and looked over his shoulder, catching her watching him. He stopped and turned to face her. She was simply gorgeous, gosh he hated that word and would be in for a ton of teasing if his brothers ever knew he had thought it, but it was the only word he could think of to describe her.

He saw her mouth 'I love you' and he nodded. Love wasn't the word he would have used. What he felt for her was so much more than that. She was his life and his soul. She always had been, he realized now. Since he had seen her when she was four and he was six, she had gripped and held onto his heart.

They joked together about finding their soulmate at four and six, but it had happened. Both of them realized it and wondered at it sometimes.

Jake couldn't help walking back towards her and Sam met him halfway, their lips clinging to each other as they kissed.

"I love you, Jake," Sam whispered, getting all misty eyed again.

"I adore you, Samantha Anne," Jake's voice was caressing and low. "I'm not going anywhere, I'll see you later."

Sam could only nod, she was so choked up for some reason.

This time, Jake didn't turn around as he left and Sam sighed. She wasn't so sure why she felt so melancholy. For an instant, she had imagined her life without him and panicked.

Sam knocked on the door and Debi's mother opened the door to her, smiling at Sam.

"Hi Samantha," Debi's mom greeted her. "Come on in. Debi's dressed and ready."

"Thanks," Sam said, going into the room and stopping dead in her tracks.

Debi was a vision in her white gown. Sam was stunned at how beautiful she was. Her strawberry blonde hair was piled on top of her head, baby's breath weaved in her hair.

"My gosh, Quinn is going to faint with shock when he sees you," Sam breathed.

"Are you saying that he won't know it's me?" Debi teased, giving Sam a hug.

"No, I'm saying you're so beautiful you'll take his breath away," Sam told her.

"Thanks Sam," Debi smiled at her. "I'm so nervous, but excited. I get to marry my guy today."

"Hearts are breaking all over Nevada," Sam teased.

"Yeah they are, aren't they," Debi laughed.

Sam laughed with her. There was a knock on the door and Vanessa came in and stood looking at Debi.

"My gosh, I'm jealous," Vanis said, giving Debi a hug. "You are absolutely gorgeous."

"You were a beautiful bride," Debi told her.

"You put me to shame, but thank you," Vanis smiled. "You look very pretty too, Sam."

"Thanks Vanis, so do you," Sam said.

"Maxine should be here shortly," Vanis told them. "I just saw her and Luke arrive."

"Oh boy," Sam laughed.

"She already looked teary eyed," Vanessa stated. "All her sons are getting married."

"Well not Bryan," Sam frowned.

"Not yet," Vanis said. "Cara's coming to be his date. They're dating exclusively now."

"Great," Sam smiled. "It sounds as if everyone in the family will be married before Jake and I."

"And yet, you two were the first engaged," Debi remarked.

"Well deciding you loved each other at four trumps the rest of us," Vanis teased.

"You'll be a mom by the time I marry Jake," Sam lifted her eyebrows at Vanis.

"I might be in about eight months," Vanessa confided.

"No!" Debi and Sam both shouted.

"Shhh, you can't tell anyone until I get a chance to find out for sure," Vanis made them promise.

"I won't," Sam held up her hand as if in a vow.

"Me either," Debi promised. "I'm so excited for you Vanessa."

"What's Nate say?" Sam asked.

"He's scared," Vanis laughed. "Excited but scared."

"My gosh, our lives are changing so quickly," Sam shook her head.

"You'll be leaving for college," Vanis sighed.

"Yeah," Sam sighed in return.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The church was filled as Sam, Vanis and the other bridesmaids lined up. Sam took one last look at Debi before facing forward and getting ready to go down the aisle. She was nervous and hoped she didn't fall on her face.

Vanessa stepped out and Sam moved up to go next. She tried to look towards the front of the church where Jake and his brothers stood, but she couldn't see them over the heads of everyone.

Vanis reached the middle of the aisle and Sam turned to blow Debi a kiss and stepped out into the church. As she walked, she finally could see the Ely brothers and they were all so handsome they took her breath away.

Quinn was first in line and his eyes were sparkling as he watched her. Sam tried to hide her grin, but it spread over her face. When Quinn winked at her, she almost burst out laughing. She had to quickly avert her eyes and look at his twin who stood behind him.

Bryan looked so handsome and Sam couldn't help the soft smile as their eyes met. He smiled back at her.

Next in line was Kit, being the oldest. They smiled at each other before Sam's eyes moved to Adam.

Adam was smiling warmly at her as she smiled at him. He looked so fit in his tux. She remembered that he wanted her and Jake to come to Reno and spend some time with him. She make a note to herself to talk to Jake about it before they left for college.

Nate and Sam exchanged smiles as their eyes met. Then Nate's eyes went back to looking at his beautiful wife who had preceded Sam down the aisle.

Lastly, Sam's eyes met Jake's. His eyes looked black in his dark face as he looked at her. There was no hint of a smile playing across his lips. He took Sam's breath away as she looked at him. She felt the blush heat her cheeks and finally his eyes softened and his mouth twitched.

Sam took her place at the front of the church and kept her eyes on Jake.

_You are beautiful._

_You're pretty hot yourself_. Her lips quirked when he darkened.

_You're a brat._

_I'm _your_ brat, right?_

_Forever, baby._

Sam bit her lip, trying to keep the tears at bay. The music changed, announcing that Debi was ready to come into the church. Sam dragged her eyes away from Jake.

Debi started down the aisle on the arm of her father. Sam looked at Quinn who was smiling softly at his bride. Debi's face was behind her veil, but it looked as if she was watching Quinn as she came towards him.

Sam heard a sniffle behind her and turned for a moment to look at Vanis.

"Sorry, I can't help it," Vanessa whispered.

"My gosh, you _are_ pregnant," Sam giggled softly.

"Don't tell anyone," Vanis begged.

Sam shook her head and went back to watching Debi and Quinn. Debi's father put her hand in Quinn's and the two faced the minister.

During the ceremony, the rain on the roof could be heard and Sam was sorry that was raining on Debi's wedding day. Quinn and Debi knelt at the alter and there was a twitter in the crowd.

Bryan started to laugh as did the rest of the Ely brothers.

"Quinn!" Maxine's voice hissed as she put her hands over her eyes.

Sam looked at Vanessa who shrugged. Sam looked out into the crowd in the church wondering what was so funny. She noticed most were looking down so she took a step forward and looked towards where the crowd was looking. She put her hand over her mouth to keep from giggling.

Written across the bottom of Quinn's shoes in tape was _HELP ME. _Sam pointed it out to Vanis who clapped a hand over her mouth.

Both Quinn and Debi turned around, confused at what was so funny. Then Quinn took off a shoe, seeing what Bryan had put on the bottom of his shoes. He snorted and showed Debi who started to laugh.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"Good one, Bry," Quinn said to his twin and put his shoes back on.

The laughter died down after that and the minister continued the ceremony. He got to the part where he needed to ask anyone if they protested the ceremony.

Sam met Vanessa's eyes and the two smirked.

"If anyone knows of a reason why these two should not be wed, then let them speak now or forever hold their peace," the minister said.

Everyone started to look around when there was a thunderclap so loud and so powerful, it seemed to shake the church.

"Oh my gosh," Debi started to laugh.

Sam choked back a giggle and she heard Vanis doing the same. She was sure she heard a groan from Maxine as her sons all burst out laughing in front of the church.

Quinn's jaw had dropped before he too started laughing.

"The angels are protesting that statue boy is getting married," Sam laughed, which got the wedding party laughing again. Quinn and Debi seemed to be laughing the hardest.

Debi tried wiping her eyes, worried about her mascara and her eye makeup, but she continued to laugh.

"I'm not sure if I dare continue or not," the minister joked.

Everyone started to settle down but Quinn and Debi couldn't look at each other without starting to laugh again. So they stood in the front of the church with their shoulders shaking, but not looking at each other.

"Okay," Debi finally took a deep breath and let it out. "I think I'm ready." She choked on her laughter, then got herself back under control. Quinn chuckled under his breath, his eyes dancing. Sam knew that once he had recovered from his shock at the thunder, he was loving it. It would be something everyone would remember and tease him and Debi about for the rest of their lives.

Quinn looked teary eyed as he said his vows to Debi. Debi was bawling, trying to blink back her tears and keep her eye makeup intact until Luke came forward and handed her his handkerchief.

"Wow Dad," Quinn quipped. "I thought for a minute you were coming up here to steal my girl."

Everyone laughed. Maxine put her hands over her eyes again and shook her head.

Debi managed to get through her vows, though her lips trembled throughout. Quinn reached out with his thumb to wipe away her tears and that gesture broke the resolve of most of the women in the church.

Sam felt the tears well up in her eyes and she heard Vanis sniffling behind her. Sam put her arm around Vanis' waist and Vanessa put her head on Sam's shoulder as she cried.

Nate was watching Vanessa and Sam smiled at him to let him know that his wife was okay. Nate gave a very slight nod, but he continued to watch his wife.

Debi slipped the ring on Quinn's finger and Quinn grinned down at her.

"No nose ring?" Sam heard him ask her and Debi swatted him.

"I should," she told him.

"By the powers vested in me by the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister told them. "You may kiss your bride."

Quinn grabbed Debi, dipping her as if they were dancing before he kissed her. Everyone started to laugh again and Maxine shook her head and covered her eyes.

When the now married couple broke apart, everyone clapped as the minister announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Quinn Ely."

As Quinn and Debi went down the aisle towards the back of the church, the other members of the wedding party, waited for their opposing partner before following. Nate and Jake had changed places so Sam took Jake's arm and Vanis took Nate's behind her.

"Oh good thinking," Sam smiled up at the love of her life.

"I told you I'd be paired up with you," Jake reminded her.

The two of them smiled softly at the other until Sam noticed Jake looking down her dress again and she swatted him with a laugh.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

When all of the wedding party was in the front of the church, Quinn slugged his twin's arm.

"Thanks Bry," Quinn told him, laughing.

"Anytime Quinn," Bryan responded and the two brothers hugged as they laughed.

"Oh my gosh, did you see Maxine's face?" Vanis started to giggle. That sent the rest of them into hysterics.

As the first of the guests came to the door, they lined up in the receiving line. Jen came through and she and Sam exchanged laughs.

"Only at Quinn's wedding," Jen shook her head.

"Of course," Sam nodded.

Sam's family hugged her. Gram was still chucking at the high jinx of Quinn. Sam knew she had always liked Quinn and thought he was a scamp.

Sam watched as Mac came through the line, giving all of his grandsons hugs. He hugged Debi, then Vanis and then Sam.

"How is Toby doing for you?" he asked Sam.

"He's great," Sam thanked him again for her horse. "I'll keep him at Three Ponies while I'm gone away."

Mac flicked his eyes to Jake's and Sam wasn't sure what she saw in Mac's expression. It looked like worry, but just as quickly it was gone as he looked back at her and smiled.

"You will take care of yourself while you are away?" Mac asked.

"Yes, of course," Sam nodded, smiling at the man who would be her grandfather some day.

"If you need me, all you need to do is call," Mac told her. Sam felt Jake's surprise next to her and she glanced briefly at him. He was watching his grandfather, his eyes blanked out.

Sam nodded and Mac kissed both her cheeks and gave her another hug before moving away.

"What was that about?" Sam turned to Jake.

"No idea," Jake was watching his grandfather.

When the last guest had gone through the line, the wedding party went back into the church for the pictures. By the time they were done, Sam's cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

She rode with Jake in his Avalanche to the hall for the reception.

"You know you have to slow dance with me," Sam reminded him.

"I won't mind as much," Jake said, glancing at her.

"Will you run if I proposition you?" Sam raised her eyebrows.

Jake chuckled. "I'll never run from you, Brat."

"Good to know," Sam grinned at him.

The two smiled at each other as Jake pulled into the parking lot of the reception hall. He went around to open Sam's door for her and rather than help her down, he picked her up and put her down on her feet.

"Thanks sweetie," Sam kissed his jaw.

Jake gave her a wry smile and Sam grinned back at him.

They entwined their hands and went towards the building. Sam swatted him when he opened the door for her, sneaking a look down her dress again. He just grinned at her.

"You're turning into a perv just like your brothers," Sam hissed at him.

His white smile lit up his face and Sam put her hand on the dimple that popped in his cheek.

"I'm a guy, Brat," Jake reminded her and he heard her soft laughter

"You're my guy?" Sam wondered.

"Always," Jake answered.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

"Are you ready for this?" Sam asked Jake as they stood in the reception hall, ready for the wedding party dance.

"Just don't step on my toes," Jake teased and Sam giggled before swatting him.

"I will not step on your toes," Sam promised. "I might kick your shin if you don't be quiet though."

Jake put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. Sam shut her eyes, leaning into him, loving the feel of his hard body next to hers.

The DJ picked up the mic and Sam felt Jake's sigh. She elbowed him, grinning up at him.

"For their first dance as husband and wife, give it up for Quinn and Debi," the DJ announced. Everyone clapped as the newly married couple went out on the dance floor.

Quinn took Debi quickly into his arms as the music started to play. Sam bit her lip watching the two of them. Quinn bent his head, giving Debi a kiss which she returned eagerly.

Sam looked up into his face, singing the lyrics to him. She saw the softness in Jake's eyes as he looked down at her. The two of them whispered how much they loved the other as they danced slowly together. Even though they couldn't hear the other because of the music, they heard the other with their soul.

When the song ended, Sam grabbed Jake's arm when he would have hurried away.

"That wasn't too bad was it?" Sam asked, grinning up at him.

"As compared to what?" Jake teased. "Getting my teeth pulled, having my toenails pulled out…"

Sam burst out laughing and hugged him when he too started to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Brat," Jake shook his head in warning. "I'm done dancing for the night. If you want to dance more than that, you're gonna have to ask someone else."

"At least you didn't run when I propositioned you," Sam teased him.

"I hate to dance, but I'm not a fool," Jake teased back. "Besides, the view was nice."

Sam knew then he had been looking down her dress again and she swatted him as he laughed with a shrug.

Sam danced with Quinn later.

"Come on little sister," Quinn snagged her hand and Sam followed him out.

They grinned at each other as they danced. Quinn came up behind her and she laughed at him over her shoulder as his hands found her waist. She turned in his arms, taking one of his hands and dancing to the end of it before moving towards him again.

"Now that I'm married, I can't hump you anymore when we dance," Quinn teased when Sam was in his arms.

Sam started to laugh and Quinn laughed with her.

"You were so bad sometimes when we went out," Sam shook her head at him.

"We had fun though," Quinn grinned.

"Of course," Sam grinned back.

Later, she danced with Bryan.

"I'm not married," Bryan teased as he came up behind her.

Sam started to laugh so hard she almost tripped.

"He told you what he said?" Sam asked over her shoulder.

"Yep," Bryan laughed.

"Don't you dare hump me Bryan Ely," Sam warned him. "My Dad is still here and he usually has a rifle in his truck."

Bryan brought her up against his chest as he laughed. Sam turned in his arms and Bryan draped one arm over her shoulder as their hips moved together. They both were smiling at the other. Bryan leaned down to kiss her briefly and they smiled afterwards.

Sam swirled her hips around in front of Bryan who put both hands on her waist. She turned her back to him and he moved up closer. Sam threw another look over her shoulder and grinned at his mischievous grin.

When the song ended, Sam went to go stand near Debi, Vanis, Sherri and Jen. Jen handed her a soda and Sam thanked her.

"He got close," Jen remarked.

"Yeah, he did but didn't quite hump me," Sam laughed.

"Quinn told me what he said to you," Debi grinned.

Sam just shook her head, grinning back at Quinn's bride.

"He's serious about this marriage if he gives up humping women when he dances," Sam laughed.

The women burst out laughing.

Jen left them for a moment to talk to someone, leaving Sam with Debi, Vanis and Sherri. The four women heard the synthesizers and looked at each other.

"Oh we have to," Vanis said to the others.

The four women grabbed each other and went out onto the dance floor, starting to dance together. Debi ran over to grab Cricket and drag her out with them.

The five of them danced in a circle, shaking and moving their hips as they danced. They were laughing and smiling at each other.

"Cara!" Vanis cried and went to grab her friend that was dating Bryan.

Finally all six of the women married to or dating the six Ely brothers were out on the dance floor together. Everyone could see just how much fun they were having.

The six Ely men stood together and watched the women they loved. Their eyes met knowing that they all had made great choices in choosing the women they had fallen in love with. Each of them was happy that the six women got along and seemed to think of each other as sisters.

The middle of the song came up and the women acted it out.

_With the diamonds all in the ear lobe_

The six women pointed at their ear lobes.

_With the bluetooth all in the ear hole_

The six women pointed with one hand at their ears.

The six men laughed.

_Check how the story unfolds  
You in VIP and she's scheming up a plot  
You pushing up them bottles and she pushin up her top _

All six women make pushing motions near their breasts. The guys all clapped, Bryan and Quinn whistling their approval.

_She gives you little stares as you rubbin thru her hair then  
She shake her derriere _

All six of the women turned their backs and shook their butts, laughing and holding onto each other as they did. The six men all looked appreciative.

Jake glanced at Nate who had put his arm around his youngest brother.

"We hit the jackpot, Jakey," Nate said into his ear.

Jake looked back at Sam as she danced with the other wives and girlfriends. He nodded his head for Nate.

Jake knew that he had hit the jackpot with Sam. There had never been any doubt in his mind that he had. He loved her a lot, more so than he thought he would ever be able to love another human being.

The best part of it was he knew that she loved him the same way.

© 2009 – LB

Characters © - Terri Farley


End file.
